


Paths Traveled

by Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: Years after the Battle of Hogwarts Senior Auror Ron Weasley was requested to find a lost father. While looking for this unknown man he was given an attempted murder case which left him with more questions then answers. Only thing he knows with out a doubt is that this small child sure is a handful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is in the making and will have more of a love story!

_ 2 June 2000 _

Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts found Draco Malfoy finally standing in front of the  Wizengamot  as they decided his fate. Close to four years ago Draco willingly joined the ranks of the Dark Lord followers where he was tasked with the murder of late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Though Draco had not gone through with his murderous plans he was still charged with the use of an Unforgivable curse, attempted murder of Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley, as well as beginning charged as a Death Eater and trader. 

Over a year and half ago Draco along with his mother and father turned themselves in willing to face whatever punishment was dealt their way. The Malfoy were the prime example of the Ministry of Magic no exception law. Anyone branded with the Dark Mark would be shown no mercy.

Lucius Malfoy trail dragged on for months. While during those months, the Ministry kept adding more and more charges even if the prisoner had taken no part. The elder Malfoy’s wrap sheet was a mile long, starting with being a trader and ending in the murder of several Ministry officials. He was sentenced to two life times in Azkaban. The Daily Profit was the first to slapped Lucius Malfoy on the front page as he was being dragged out of the courtroom holding onto his wife with all his strength. Both had wet eyes and soulful screams.  

Narcissa Malfoy trail didn’t last nearly as long as the savior of the wizarding world spoke up on her behalf. It was still unsure if she got off lighter then her husband or not. Narcissa Malfoy severed seven months in Azkaban before her sentencing. She was placed on house arrest for ten years with no allowed outside contact or contact with any known Death Eater. She wasn’t even premiered to saying goodbye to her son before she was shut in side Malfoy manor. 

Draco was arrest and charged the same time as his parents, however he never got his trail in a timely manager. The Ministry kept pushing his trail farther and farther back claiming they have more important matters to attend to. Now two years later the Ministry found several more allegations to add on. 

“Do you understand the chargers as they were read to you Mr. Malfoy?” 

Draco shook his thoughts lose as he stared up at the Minister of Magic Kingley Shacklebolt. Merely nodding his head to all the questioned asked his way. Over two year in Azkaban with no one to talk to took it tolls. The Draco Malfoy standing in front of the Wizengamot was paler, more sickly looking with hollowed cheeks and empty eyes. And no voice of his own. 

“Do you have any final words before we continue with the sentencing?” Minister Shacklebolt inquired, frown upon his lips. “Anything at all? Perhaps words of regret or apologies for your child like mind behaver?”

Draco's pale cracked lips moved several times but no words came out. Sighing Draco bowed his head in submission. 

“If I can speak Minister?” 

“No you may not Mr. Potter! You have made a mockery out of this establishment for the last time!” An elderly witch with one lazy eye hissed. If Harry wasn’t mistaken she was apart of his trail back in the summer before his fifth year. 

“Draco Malfoy is the youngest known Death Eater and if we are to believe what his father said back during his trail-“

“I don’t believe we gave you the floor Mr. Potter.” Another  Wizengamot member spoke up. This one an ancient looking wizard with a beard that Dumbledore would have envied. 

“Let’s at least hear him out. Mr. Potter is one of the up and coming stars here at the Ministry.” A witch with a sweet smile that remind Harry of Mrs. Weasley waved her hand to encourage him to continue.

“Thank you. As I was saying, if we are to believe the elder Mr. Malfoy, which I feel we as a whole do, then Draco’s life was in just as much danger. If not more so since his family home housed the greatest evil we have all known. I plead that the Wizengamot show mercy on a lost soul. On a child who did the best he could given the circumstances.”

“Perhaps if young Mr. Malfoy were to publically denounce his family we could find some mercy.” The witch with the lazy eye gave a smug little grin. 

“What if I stand here and  _ denounce _ the attempted murder charges on my life?” No one spoke as junior Auror Ronald Weasley took the floor. “If Katie Bell and myself claimed Draco Malfoy had no reason to murder us in cold blood, then the only charges against him would be that of a trader. Which by the Wizengamot standards ‘are those whom wish to harm the way of life for the magical community’. And since Draco Malfoy did no harm to the magical community by his own hand therefore not guilty.”

“Auror Weasley do you understand what you are testifying to?” Minister Shacklebolt cocked an eyebrow as Harry and Ron was having a silent battle of wills. One that Harry won by the looks of it as Ron took the floor.

“Yes, Minister I do. As does Katie Bell who could not be here today because of prior engagements. However, Senior Auror Galaham has a signed and notarized documentation from Miss Bell  _ denouncing _ the allegations of attempted murder on her life.” Sharing one final glare with Harry, Ron retook him sit next to his commanding officer. 

“In light of new information the court will take a recess and we will delivery our final judgement in an hour. The accused will remain in Auror custody for the time beginning.”

Slowly the courtroom empty as two senior Aurors escorted Draco out of the open doors to the benches across from the courtroom. Flanking each side one of the Auror harshly shoved the blond to the bench.

“Hey-“ Grabbing Harry by the elbow Ron pulled his friend away from the harsh treatment. Leading the savoir back to their shared cubical where Ron finally get go. “What the bloody hell Ron?”

“Look be pissed if you want but Malfoy ain’t no damsel in distress.” Ron scuffed taking his sit. “Now shut up and finish your damn paperwork so we can actually make dinner on time.”

“You can’t be serious-“

“I swear to Merlin Harry if you don’t do your paperwork I’m demanding a new partner.” 

“Ron you-“

Spinning around in his chair, Ron leveled his best glare at Harry causing the other to take a step back. “I did what you ask. Against my better judgement. Hell  _ I _ even got Katie on board. Now please just do your paperwork.”

“Malfoy… He’s not…” Sighing Harry took his sit across from his partner. 

“Look I know alright.” Running his hands through his already messy hair Ron banged his head on the edge of the desk. Staring at the carpet that Ron was sure was the original from the early 1920s taking several deep breaths before he continued speaking. “I know Malfoy doesn’t deserve the treatment he getting. Most of, and it pains me to say this, most of the Death Eaters- Slytherins, whatever you want to call them don’t deserve their sentencing. Hell Lucius Malfoy won’t ever see the light of day again. Theodore Nott wasn’t even branded and still got two years because his father was a Death Eater. It doesn’t mean I still cant have my angry. And yeah I get it, my angry wont bring Fred back but it is mine. And you nor anybody else can take it away, got it?”. Looking up Ron caught Harry nodding. “Good. Now please do your paper work.”

“Ok. Best not to make your mom mad with being late again anyways.” Sharing a small smile, Harry started on the taller stack while watching Ron out of the corner of his eye. An hour later the same two Senior Aurors who were on babysitting duty had no problem telling the whole department how disgusted they were that Draco Malfoy was found not guilty and was even apologized to by the Minister himself for the over due court date.

“Nice going Potter! You once again helped a dark wizard walk the streets!” 

“And what made Malfoy a dark wizard, Jefferson?” Harry stood so fast he knocked his chair over. Red faced Harry stood toe to toe with a senior Auror.

“Stand down Jefferson. You heard the old lady, if it wasn’t for Weasley the Wizengamot wouldn’t have paid Potter any attention.”

“Also quick to be the sidekick, huh Weasley? Can’t even think for yourself, can you?”

“Say what you like dickweeds but I just spoke words and when have words ever made a difference?” Ron leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, daring one of the Senior Auror to make his day as he was not in the mood for anyone carp today of all days.

“Jefferson. Hanson. Don’t start alright? I was the one who gave them the assignment.” All heads turned to the new comers voice. At a even six foot two and a good two hundred pounds of solid muscles Senior Auror Galaham was a sight to behold. As one of the oldest Auror and the only one left who severed in both wars he demand respect. “ Got to make sure all the rookies can stay impartial and stick to the facts. You two did wonderful and you should hold your heads up in pride. It never easy to go up against a Senior Auror or even the Wizengamot but you two gave the facts and let them decide. Now back to work.”

Strolling over to their shared cubical Galaham bent his arms on Ron desk as he kneeled down locking eyes with the two junior Auror in turn. “I won’t bother you long. Just some free words of advice because everyone loves those. Never forget its easier to be judged by twelve then carried by six. Stick to your beliefs and fight your heart out. This way no one can ever have power over you.”

 

 

_ 13 January 2006 _

Her screams could be heard two streets over as Senior Auror Ronald Weasley did his best to keep her calm. While also questioning his bad luck. So much for making it to family dinner on time. And all because he was nice enough to help George out on his one day off in over two weeks. 

The day was looking so good too. He was able to sleep in a whole extra hour before his six year old niece jumped on top of him. Struggling to breath he couldn’t understand why anyone would ever want to be a parent. Hermione had just laughed stating Victorie was disappointed she fall asleep before Ron made it home. It became a family tradition to pass the nieces and nephews around on weekends as much as they could since the family had all went and made families of their own. 

Ron had two little shadows following him everywhere inside the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When it was close to closing time Angelina left to get her own kids from Charlie. As well as to make sure her brother in law made it to family dinner. After the store was closed, Ron spent close to ten minutes assuring Victorie and Dominique that George was only joking about cutting their hair did they take their leave.

With jackets and robes tucked tightly around the girls George held the door open as Ron led Victorie by the hand while popping Dominique on his hip. After locking up the small family made their way up the street tracking through the several inches of snow stopping every few feet as Victorie danced. Smiling he watched as Dominique even tried to catch some of the falling snowflakes with her tiny mouth. So maybe being a dad wouldn’t be all that bad.

Half away towards the Leaky Cauldron where they would floo to the Burrow, Ron heard the shouts of pain down a dark alleyway. Falling into Auror mode, Ron stopped George, where they moved Dominique from Ron’s hip to his older brother. Making sure he had a hold of Victorie hand tightly George placed himself in front of his niece as his brother slowly made his way to the cries of pain. 

Wand out in front of him, Ron had not guessed the dark alleyway would house a very pale and very pregnant woman. Shoving his wand in his back pocket he rushed to the woman to find her light colored skirt covered in blood as she clutched her stomach. With several words that shouldn’t be spoken in front of a lady the redhead held his empty hands out towards the woman showing he meant no harm.

As he got closer the Auror in him started picking up the smallest of details. By the look of the woman soaked cloak she has been on the group for awhile. Her dark hair falling out of the bun atop her head, pale pink lips champed and bloody. Ron was sure if he saw the woman on the street any other day she would be quite breathtakingly beautiful with her light baby blue eyes and curves for days.

“What’s your name?” He questioned as he tried helping her to stand, only to have her scream in pain.

“I can’t. I can’t move.” She sobbed. With a heavy heart Ron shouted to George pulling his wand out. Casting a patronus charm a smoky Jack Russell terrier appeared to carry his messages of help to St Mungo's Hospital. 

“Holy Shi….shirt.” George gasped catching himself as he followed Ron shout.

“Don’t suppose you pay attention to those birthing classes?”

“Ron I’m going to be dead serious with you. That was all Angie.” George gave Victorie her younger sister. “Be a good girl and hold your sister for me. Do not move for your favorite uncle ok?” Turning back towards the horrifying scene, George took a sit next to the woman helping her lean against her side taking a hold of her hands. “How far along are you?”

“I… It hurts…”

“I know and I hope we get a healer very quickly but,” Ron licked his lips as he look towards his nieces then back to the unknown woman “In case they don’t, I’m going to help you as best as I can. I’m Auror Ronald Weasley and that’s George. And I gotta tell you, its not looking good . You are far to pretty to be sitting next to that baboon I call a brother.” That got him a small laugh which Ron counted as a win.

“You need to see if the head has breach.” George half whispered.

“I have no idea what that mean” Ron was doing his best to remain calm but it was hard when he felt like he was back in the Auror academy. He should have Harry bring up adding child birth to their list of training. 

“It mean, see if you see a head.” Sharing a wordless battles Ron took several deep breaths.

“What your name?” He asked again not wanting to violate a woman he didn’t know.

“Ast-ahhh- Toria.” She answered through clutch teeth.

“Ok Tori. I’m going to have check you.” Waiting for Tori permission, Ron lifted her skirt to her knees. Taking a quick glance Ron let out some not so gentleman language. “Why would woman put themselves through this?”

“You see a head don’t you?” George shared in Ron colorful language. “Tori, I know you don’t want to hear this but you are going to have to push. If we wait any longer it could be dangerous for you as well as the baby.”

“No no no no no. I can’t” 

“Breath with me. In” Taking a deep breath George showed Tori the Lamar breathing technique he learned with his wife’s pregnancies. “And out. We’ll take this one step at a time. Ron you’ll need your wand and something to wrap the baby in.”

Doing as George instructed Ron pulled his wand from his back pocket as well as placing his robes on top of Tori for some sense of privacy. 

“Ok Tori, we are going to breath in and as we breath out you are going to push as hard as you can.” Gripping Tori’s hands tighter George glanced as Ron's pale features. Trying not to laugh he focused on the task at hand. “Ron you’ll need to be ready to catch the baby. On the count of three… One… Two.. three! Push Tori.” 

Bending himself practically in half, Ron made sure he could see Tori's opening and the head slowly coming out. With George’s coaching Tori was able to push her little bundle of joy out in only a few minutes. 

“Quickly cut the umbilical cord with your wand. Now hold the baby facing outside down and pack its back” George barked as he told Tori she needs to give one more good push. Cringing at the sights of Tori placenta Ron tried his best to not stare at the bloody snow. Pulling his favorite Cannons jumper off one handed the young Weasley male wrapped the baby as tightly as he could before handing the baby to his mother.

“Congratulations you’re a proud mum of a baby boy.”

“Why is he not crying?” Tori started to panic as George rocked both mum and child. 

“Hold him close to your heart. That’s all he needs I promise. My little Freddie didn’t make a sound for the first few hours but boy did all of London heard him later.” Not a few second after George stopped speaking did the alleyway fill with a team of healers. After a quick check the healers practically throw the baby back into Ron arms with grim faces. Telling George to take the girls to the Burrow Ron went with the Healers.

Once they reach the hospital Tori was rushed into emergency surgery as he followed a midwitch so she could check on the baby. Fifteen minutes later Ron was bottle feeding a perfectly healthy five pound four oz, light blonde, baby blue eye boy. Not ten minutes later did Harry show up.

“Delivering babies now?” 

“Don’t joke Harry! I’m scared for life now!”

“How the baby’s mum?” Harry asked all joking aside.

“Last I heard, she lost a lost of blood since her sack ruptured? Not real sure what that means but they say she should be out of surgery soon.”

“Well having kids myself I know how deadly a ruptured placenta is. She is very lucky you stopped.”

“That another thing! It not like there was no one on those streets. At least ten people strolled by that alleyway and not a one stop to help!” Ron disgusted expression faded the moment he turned back to the baby in his arms. “Tori could’ve die. This little bundle of joy could’ve died and it seemed like no one could give a shit.”

“He looks… Almost familiar.”

“I know right! I just cant place him. Must be one of those faces because I would have remember if I met Tori before.”

Several quite minutes passed between the pair before a Healer made his way over. The Healer explained Tori would make as full of a recovery as she could with her blood curse. The Healer even went so far as telling the Aurors how stupid and idiotic he found Tori to be.

“Honestly if she died, it would’ve been her own felt. She lucky we cant turn anyone away-“ Ron, ever quick to anger, was surprised when it was Harry who had broken the Healer's nose first.

“That woman is a living being and you will show respect regardless of your personal feeling. You are a professional and should act like it.” 

It was only after Harry went to St. Mungo's Chief of Staff did he feel comfortable enough to leave Ron alone. Harry didn’t like pulling the savoir card unless he had to and getting that Healer suspended for two weeks without paid made Ron feel good that Harry is his best mate. 

Ron sat in Tori's silent room holding an even quieter baby. It had been a few hours since Tori surgery ended and he didn’t feel right just leaving before she woke up. Staring into alert blue eyes Ron couldn’t help but feel a warmness spread through his chest. Maybe having kids of his own wouldn’t be so awful. 

“You got one amazing mum kid. Tough as hell.”

“If you think I’m tough you should meet his dad.” Tori raspy voice caught Ron off guard. Glancing her way, Ron stood to hand over her son. “You stayed?”

“I wanted to make sure you are ok. Would you like me to contact your husband?”

“I think we both know I’m not married.” She showed off her left hand that was bare of any rings. “Beside you wouldn’t be able to find his dad.” Once again Ron stepped into Auror mode causing Tori to let out the sweetest laugh he’s heard in a long time. It was the sound of innocence and pure heartedness. “He never hurt me nor force me. If anything I forced him. All I meant was he doesn’t even know about our child.” With damp eyes she kissed her son light blond hair. “He just moves around a lot. The war, like most of us, took its toll. The war took his parents and several good friends away.”

“Yeah I know all about that. I lost my older brother.”

“One thing I learned at a young age, war takes things we aren’t willing to give. Thank you Auror Weasley for caring enough to help.”

“Even if I wasn’t an Auror I would’ve helped. Its how my parents raised me.” Watching the mum cradle her baby brought a smile to Ron lips. “Speaking of parents, I’m externally late for family dinner. If you ever need anything you know where to find me.”

Grabbing Ron arm, Tori turned her misty baby blues on him. “Thank you. For everything. I don’t know what would have happened if not for you and your brother.”

“If you want to thank me take care of that baby boy.” With one finally goodbye Ron finally made it to his parents house where only the kitchen light was on.

As he walked in he found his mother baking, his father at the sink doing the dishes the muggle way claiming its calming, and Hermione at the kitchen table work in front of her. Smiling he patted his dad shoulders before kissing his mother cheek claiming the plate of food she kept warm for him. Taking a sit next to his on again off again girlfriend he took a look at what she was working on. Only to find an ultrasound photo.

“Oh wow. Who having another kid?” He inquired as he shoved food into his mouth.

“We are. She due in May” 

Yep it was never a dull moment in the life of Ronald Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 19 May 2008 _

Ron stood off from the crowd that covered most of the open field beside the Burrow. He couldn’t believe two years ago Hermione had both given him a heart attack and also the blessing of his very own baby girl. 

_ It was a shock for Hermione when she found out she was over five months pregnant. And knowing Ron thoughts on brining a child into a hate filled world. She wasn’t sure how to tell her on again off again partner he was going to be a dad. It was only after hearing from George that Ron would be late to family dinner because he had helped a stranger deliver her child did Hermione finally tapped into her inner Gryffindor.  _

_ Ron was beyond bewildered that he didn’t speak to her for two whole days. Then on the third night she had came home from work to find dinner cooked, well more like burnt. While the living room looked like a war zone and their study taking up the middle of the room.  _

_ Following the sounds of frustration Hermione found Ron it what used to be the study. Her eyes filling up with tears at the sight before her. Where there used to be a desk now stood a brand new crib and rocking chair. Where there use to be books lining the dull blue walls now held bright pink and yellow shelves filled with all kinds of baby supplies. And in the middle of the floor sat a red faced Ron as he tried to put together what looks like a baby swing. _

_ “Ron?” Hermione gasped. _

_ Standing quickly Ron rushed to pull his long time best mate in his arm. Rocking her against him Ron started on how he wanted to be done before she got home and how sorry he was for his behaver the last few days.  _

_ “You did all of this as a way to say sorry?” Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. Ron, the man with the emotional range of a teaspoon, turned their-her- study into a nursery.  _

_ “Yes and no. I want to show you how committed I am to being here every step of the way. Even though child birth is fucking terrifying mind you.” Hermione couldn’t help but share Ron smile. Slowly he stepped away waving his arms around to show off all his hard work. “But this is also for our little girl. The life we created and the life I want to give her filled of only the best. I love you and I love our little girl. And I never want her to feel the way I have. To feel pain or hate or feel like she’s not worth it. I want my little girl to know nothing but love and compassion. How to show mercy and walk away. I know I can’t do that alone and I’m happy as hell you’ll be leading the way.” Bringing Hermione back into his arms he showered her in kisses. “ I love you.” _

Coming back to the present Ron accept the quick kiss for Hermione. Both proud parents stood shoulder to shoulder as they watch George, with the help of his son Freddie, entertained the large group of kids. 

Ron knew if he counted, the kids would out number the adults at this point. He also knew most of the adults here were just getting started. Ginny was close to popping with her and Harry third child. Fleur having just given birth a few weeks ago with Bill's only son. Hell even Percy was thinking of another kid. This time around the child would be adopted however. Yet another Weasley tragedy not to be spoken about. 

The most exciting one however was that Hermione was barely three months along with their second child. This one planed. Even though they weren’t together anymore both Hermione and Ron felt the love between them enough to raise another child together. Though it seemed odd to the outside world it worked for them. They knew how the other loved them but not in love. And that was fine.

They had their little three bedroom house with a white fence and huge yard. The house where they sometime shared the master bedroom. Sometimes Hermione slept alone while Ron lived in the downstairs study. They even had their own written agreement which never failed to amuse Ron.

“Oh by the way, do you know a Tori?” Hermione question caught him off guard as Ron quickly thought of everyone he knew. Tori sounded familiar. Like a distant memory fighting to be remember.

“Sound familiar, why?” 

“There is a present for Rose and Tori is the only one I don’t know.” With very little thought to his actions Ron rushed to the table which housed her daughter birthday girls. Quickly finding the unknown person gift he started scanning the box for any jinxes or curses. If being Auror for ten years has taught him anything its never open unknown boxes. Finding none Ron slowly opened the pale yellow lid. What meet Ron’s eyes caught him by surprise.

On top was a child’s drawing of a open grassy field with four stick people all labeled. One as me, then mum, uncle Teo, and the last was Auror Weasley. Shocked Ron sat the drawing aside to find a letter addressed to him.

_ Dear Auror Weasley _

_ I know its odd and you possibly don’t remember me but I just wanted to thank you once more for saving my baby’s life that cold winters day. Not long after I was released from the hospital did I read in the Profit you were expecting a child of your own.  _

_ You must have been over the moon with joy. Being a parents has its joys and nothing feels more rewarding. My son draw you a picture I hope you don’t mind. He never stops asking about the brave man who helped bring him into the world. I’ve also added my own gifts for your little girl. I hope its alright and that she likes it. _

_ I’m sorry I’ve waited until now to reach out and the truth is its for my own selfish reasons. I wanted to ask for a favor. One I’m sure I have no right to but I need to ask it regardless. I fear my health is declining faster then I like and I’m afraid my precious boy will be left alone in this world. You once asked me if you could contact my son father. If that’s still on the table I would really appreciate it. I’ve tried my best to do right by my son. And I don’t want to leave him with no one. War took my son family away from him and even the one “uncle” he has in his life can’t help.  _

_ Last I heard my son father was going by the name Tom Felton in Epsom. The quicker he’s found the better I would feel. Please help me one more time Auror Weasley. If not for a dying mother’s wish, then as a birthday gift for my son.  _

_ As always Tori. _

_ P.S. just in case I’m not around for your second child I went ahead and added him a gift as well. I know I know. Its still to soon to know the sex but trust me a mama knows these things. And I foresee a bouncing baby boy in your future.  _

 

Speechless Ron sat the letter on top of the drawing. He couldn’t believe he forgot about the woman in the alleyway. After he got over his stupidity of being a dad, he had went back to St. Mungo to check on Tori only to be told she was discharged into the care of a family friend.

 Not noticing his best mates joining him, Ron pulled out a scarlet and gold knitted blanket big enough for a child and not his two year old toddler. The blanket made of the softest materials he’s ever felt and had Rose spelled out in roses. Right under it was another knitted blanket. This one sliver and gold covered in stars and clouds, giving it almost a kind of Christmas feels. Ron assumed Tori made it that way since Hermione was due in November. 

“Wow those are beautiful.” Hermione was awed as she held the blankets as Ron kept pulling stuff out of the box. 

After the home made blankets Ron found a tiara made of goblin gold with one huge ruby surround by tinier emeralds. Ron was sure it coasted more then his house. It had a little note attached. _ It belong to my mother and is past down to each female in my family on her wedding day. Since that day won’t come for me sale it for your daughter future. _

“Holy fuck. Who got Rosie a tiara?” Harry half yelled in shock.

“A passing stranger.” Ron answered honestly as he pulled out a sack filled of gold,  _ for your son.  _

“She wants you to find her son father?” 

“Don’t you know its illegal to read someone else mail?” Ron joked taking the letter back form Harry. “But yeah, sounds like. Auror do have better resources.”

“So you’re going to do it?” Harry asked.

“Even if she didn’t send all this, I would’ve looked for her.” Ron answered honestly. He was just surprised she asked at all. Tori seemed pretty sat against the father not knowing. “Besides how hard can it be to track down one man?”

Ron had no idea how much his words would come back and bite him in the asre the next two and a half years. 

 

_ 31 October 2010 _

Ron sat crisscrossed on the grass playing along with his four year old daughter imagery tea party as he held his almost two year old son in his lap. It was unusual for him to have the whole morning and afternoon off since the Aurors all took five hour shifts on the holidays. This way they all could spend some time with their families. And for the next three and half hours would be spent trick or treating with Harry’s crew once they got here.

Hermione sadly would have to take over for Ron then. Apart of their written agreement was that the kids would always be with one of them. Not that they didn’t trust family they both just felt the kids deserve their parents.

So there Ron sat outside his modest home with a daughter dressed as a fairy princess and his son dressed as a knight with dragon wings. He thought it best not to argue with Rose’s choice in Halloween customs. Once Harry, Ginny and their three kids showed up they headed out. 

Six year old James Sirius dressed as peter pan, four year old Albus Severus bullied into being captain Hook,  _ only Slytherin are bad guys so by baby brother has to be Hook, _ and two year old Lily as Tinkle Bell.

Before any of the parents knew it three hours flew by. Hermione and her six month long boyfriend joined them for the short half an hour Ron had left before his late shift. Kissing his kids good bye Ron sat off to the Auror office.

“Hanson.” Ron greeted with a smile knowing Hanson still hated his guts even after all these years. Boy it never got old pissing off his Senior officer that he technically out ranks. Leaning on Hanson desk Ron asked “Anything noteworthy on this fine Halloween night?”

“Nothing so far.” 

“Nothing so far… What, Hanson?” Ron gave his best smirk.

“Nothing so far…  _ Sir _ .” Ron could just hear Hanson's teeth grinding to powder. 

“Good. Keep me updated hourly. I’ll be in my office.” Not long after Ron was promoted from Junior Auror to Senior Auror did his commanding Office Galaham demand Ron help him train the new rookies. Galaham claimed Ron was his brightest student who could surpass them all. At the time Ron had very little faith in his abilities and kept doubting himself, but with Galaham there pushing him every chance he got Ron was promoted again. 

After leading his own small team for a few years the youngest Weasley male became a shift sergeant even before Harry. In fact Ron was in the top to replace the Captain should anything happen. 

Leaving his office door ajar Ron took his sit, eyeing the amount of paperwork that never seem to end. At least this week he could see the photographs on his desk. One of Harry, Hermione, and himself a few months after the war. They weren’t smiling but they did stand arm in arm daring anyone to come at them. Another one was a picture of a two year old Rose holding her brand new baby brother in Hermione lap while Ron sat next to them smiling. The last photo was the hand drawn one from a little boy he only met once. It was those memories that kept Ron going on his darkest days. They are reminders of where he’s been and who he was.

“Knock knock” Glancing up Ron expression morphed into confusion.

“Harry what are you doing here? You don’t come in until the morning.”

“Honestly Ron.” Harry laughed as he took the empty sit across Ron desk which had more files in the out going box’s then the in coming box for once. To be able to just do paper work, those sadly were the work days they liked best. “Its already four. My shift just started and your just ended.”

“Bloody hell has it really been that long?” 

“Senior Sergeant Weasley?” Both Gryffindor males turned as one of the new rookies stood in the doorway nervously pulling at her Auror robes.

“That’s a mouthful. Weasley or better yet Ron is fine. What can I do for you?” Pointing to the other chair across from him, Ron smiled at the Rookie.

“Ummm.... Senior Auror Hanson wanted me to give you these files.” Sharing the same expression Harry stood to retrieve the files.

“Thank you Mary, but Ron is off duty so as the next shift Sergeant I would love to go over these files with Senior Auror Hanson. Come along and I’ll teach you how to handle some of these Senior officers.” 

“You are so bad Harry.” Giving a heartily laugh Ron watched Harry lead the Rookie over to Hanson desk and heard some of Harry lecture on proper uses of staff members and how to timely hand in case reports. Its not like Harry or Ron thought Hanson or even Jefferson, when he was still around, were bad Aurors. They just had a nack for seeing cases one way and sometimes that one way wasn’t the truth. 

Getting his belongings together Ron found an old case file. One he sadly hit a dead in on once again. A missing person report is what Galaham told him to file it under when he found out Ron was using Auror resources for a personal matter.

_ “It doesn’t hurt anyone to find a missing witch or wizard. So just slap a missing person report in this bad boy and your good to go.” Laughing Galaham hands Ron back the Manila folder. “Then again its not a lot to go on.” _

_ “Tori, the woman who asked me the favor, didn’t tell my much. Tall maybe six foot, lanky frame course that could have changed. Blonde hair and grey eyes. Said he keeps changing his name. Sounds shady but she swears he a good person.” _

_ “You believe her?” _

_ “Honestly? I have no reason not to. When I met her, she was sweet and the few letters we have exchanged hasn’t changed that. I just wished that after six months I would have more to go on.” _

_ “What have you got so far?” _

_ “Aren’t you retired old man?” _

_ “What’s your point?” Galaham braked before letting out a full blown belly deep laugh. “I’ve got nothing. My career was my life. I have no clue as to why I was dumb enough to retire. I should’ve died peacefully at my desk.” _

_ “You’re to much at times.” Once Ron had gotten over his own laugher he laid out the facts of his case. Tom Felton popped up out of no where a year ago in Epsom. After some serious digging Ron linked Felton to some kid named Simon who went missing along with a few others. Of course Ron would’ve been worried if he wasn’t working backwards.  _

_ Before Simon popped up in a muggle flat building a Louis Leonowens was in a group house of some kind being taught with over fifty others. All the ones Ron talked to out of those teens claimed to be sibling. He was just thankful for his six-no his five sibling. Louis had led to what Ron believed to be the first fake identity: Peagreen Clock. A trouble maker from what some lawer who shared Harry surname told him.  _

_ “No luck finding Felton?” Galaham gave a wicked grin as Ron shook his head. “Good to know I wasted my time training you then.” At Ron confused expressed the older man pulled out a folded envelope from his suit pocket. “Don’t say I never did anything for you. Tom Felton changed his name again about seven months ago. Dodge Landon randomly surfaced in the States around the same time you boy went MIA. Works at some muggle lab or something.” _

_ “Bloody hell!” _

Unfortunately Ron wasn’t able to talk to Landon before some apes turned on their handlers. It took almost another year before Ron even got another half descent lead. Again Ron just barely missed Patrick, a paranormal researcher who seemed to disappear as quickly as he appeared. He had a few other leads but none of them have paned out the next two years. 

James Ashford led Ron into a battlefield of family issues on mix races coupled. To which he spoke proudly in honor on George and Angelina marriage. Erich Blunt was the main suspected to murder chargers. Then there was Tony Pastula who was a U.S navy man.

Ron didn’t want to give Tori false hope. So in the end he never wrote back to her. Not surprising Tori hasn’t written back to pressure him. He should send her something at least since its been a few weeks. Making his mind up Ron scribble a quick message,  _ Don’t lose hope I’m still looking RW. _ Sending the message with a work owl Ron decided to head home. With any luck he would be able to sleep a few hours before Hermione left for work leaving him with the kids.

When Ron got into work the next day he was shocked and surprised his note had been sent back. Unopened. He tried several more times before he finally give up. Maybe he was taking  longer then Tori had hoped and had grown impatient with him. Sadly he will never know since all his attempts came back the same way. Unopened.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Mid October 2011. _

“Aww Daddy do you have to go?” Five year old Rose asked her father as tears stained her freckled face.

“Come here Monkey.” Picking his daughter up, Ron locked their identical eyes. “If I don’t go someone else could be hurt and we don’t want that, right?” Shacking her head Rose's curly brownish red hair covered most of her face. Smiling Ron sat her on the counter top pulling the hair tie off his wrist to secure the unruly hair out of his daughter’s face. He really needs to have another talk with George about pranking the nieces with hair cuts. “Now be a good girl for Viktor and we’ll eat ice cream in bed tonight, deal?” 

“Deal!” After locking pinkies Ron sat Rose back on the floor to search for his son. Of course Huge was found standing in front of the old grandfather clock Viktor brought with him when he moved in. Kneeling down Ron spoke slowly as well as signed his words.

“I have to go to work. Be good for Viktor. We’ll eat ice cream together later.” With a kiss to Huge forehead Ron grabbed his Auror robes before shouting out to Viktor that he was called into work. 

At first it was weird when Hermione sat him down and asked Ron if he was ok with her boyfriend moving in. At the time they had been together close to a year and she even offered to move out if that’s what he wished. Since their written agreement had nothing in it about future partners int was new territory for them both.

Sighing Ron agreed. He never did have the heart to tell Hermione no. So that weekend found Ron moving all of his stuff out of the master bedroom and finally turning the down stairs study into a proper bedroom. Hermione had even magically extended the study to include a master bathroom. After that everything else just fall into place since Viktor didn’t have a lot of belongings outside of his bedroom that he wasn’t willing to part with. 

Not even a month later they all fell into a routine. Other then Rose not liking Viktor because she felt Hermione was replacing her dad. Several long talks and Ron promising to still do all the same things did Rose stop crying every time she saw the other man.

_ “Its your fault she is so spoiled.” Hermione sighed. It was another long temper tantrum until Ron came home from work. Hermione really felt like an awful mom when she wasn’t enough for her daughter. _

_ “You’re probably right. But in that case its your felt Huge wont asks for help.” Ron shot back.  _

_ “I’m just in the way. Maybe I shouldn’t have moved in.” Viktor spoke from across the room as he picked up after Rose's fit. _

_ “You don’t have to do that.” _

_ “It’s the least I can do Hermione since I’m the reason your daughter is acting out.” _

_ “Hermione right. Rose would be acting the same way if I brought a man home too.” All three adults stopped their cleaning at Ron’s words. Once what he said caught up with him, Ron couldn’t stop laughing as the others joined him. “ Guess I finally fingered out my woman issue. I’m trying to being home the wrong gender.” _

_ “Oh please Ron. Take it from someone who been with men, its not any easier.”  _

Five months later Hermione and Viktor had a nice August wedding. And two months after that everything just felt normal to the abnormal family. Hermione went to work Monday through Friday nine to five. Ron worked the weekends and afternoons most weekdays. Leaving Viktor as the primary one at home unless it was the Quidditch season. 

Making quick work around the crowed streets of Diagon Alley, Ron could hardly see the yellow causation tape and two Auror ushering people farther back. Lifting the tape Ron strolled through the bloody crime screen towards the first responder.

“What happened?” He inquired scanning his surrounding. 

“From what I can tell or from the eye witness reports?” Mary, once a rookie Auror under Ron command turn senior Auror, shot back.

“Great I love these kinds of cases” Sarcasm pouring out of Ron.

“Eye witness reports that the victim is actually the attacker.”

“You think differently?” Kneeling down Ron took in the blood spatter where it told the tale of a tall man in a defensive position.

“When I got here there was already a small group assembled. None of which were helping the man on the ground. Who was bleeding from several deep cuts. He looked awful boss. Like he didn’t fight back. His wand is still missing.”

“Interesting.” Ron mutter slowly making his way farther in the alleyway. “Was there anyone else with the victim?”

“Not that we could tell. Why?” Mary followed her boss almost sure she missed something major.

“Look here.” Ron stepped aside showing what appeared to be a small hiding place behind a few rubbish bins. Then he pointed out the two sets of foot steps to the hiding spot. “Two sets lead over, one comes back. Our victim knew he was being followed so he hid whoever was with him then rush back so his attacker was no where near.” Frantically Ron searched the alleyway. “You said a small ground made it here before you?”

“Yes. Most were just passing by. A few shop owners.” Mary pulled out her note book looking back through her witness reports. “Actually when I arrived there was a shop owner yelling about a cloaked figure rushing from the other end of the alleyway. I didn’t think anything of it. I’m so sorry that could have been our guy!”

“Don’t ever say sorry. Just find the shop owner and get what you can out of him. While I… Ah ha! Found you!” Ron shout of joy startled several bystanders as he laid on the ground reaching other a rubbish bin. Standing up Ron showed a discarded wand. Casting a charm to revile the last spelled used. “A patronus charm?”

“So the shop owner didn’t get a good look at the man. Just said something silver rushed by his window which alerted him only to be startled when our man appeared beside him.” Mary begin talking as she rushed back to her boss.” The man rushed out of the alleyway carrying something. The owner couldn’t tell what since the man hid whatever it was under his cloak.”

“How is our victim?” Ron was ever more confused.

“Rushed to St. Mungo.”

“I’m going to check on him. Finish wrapping up here and then debrief me.” Ron commanded handing Mary the wand he found. Not wasting any time Ron used the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the magical hospital. After checking in with the Welcome Witch, Ron was lead into a private room on the fourth floor where he was greeted by the Chief of Staff personally.

“Chief Warbeck what a surprise.” Ron greeted the elderly witch.

“Well given the state Nott was brought in at, it’s a wonder the emergency department could do anything.” Warbeck pulled the white curtain aside where Ron got his first look at his victim. The man looked to be around Ron’s height of six three with lean muscles and matted dark brown hair. “He suffered severe head trauma which I’m most concerned about. As well as several broken bones, deep gashes along his chest and arms.”

“So he didn’t fight back?” Ron took the chart handed out to him.

“Well that’s not surprising really given his past.” Ron glanced up with a raised eyebrow to which Chief Warbeck huffed. “Honestly, you are one of our top Aurors you should know Theodore Nott is an ex-convict. If he so much as sneezes in public the Ministry would be all over him.”

“Huh. Theodore Nott?” With one last look Ron started towards the door. “Any idea when he’ll wake up?”

“Nope. Like I stated earlier severe head trauma. Only time will tell. He did say something interesting while in surgery however. Made no sense to me then again I’m not a Auror.”

“What did he say?”

“Just what I assume is a name. Julian Albert. Good luck Auror Weasley.” 

“Thanks.” Ron tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Closing Nott door he ran right into a small frame almost knocking the woman over. Grabbing her by the arms Ron kept them both upright as he took in the sight of his fellow Gryffindor. 

“Oh my you scared me!” Parvati Patil laughed. “Goodness Ron Weasley can you get any taller?”

“I hope not. I hate not being able to walk into normal size doors as it is.” Ron said nervously scratching the back of his head.

“How have you been?” Parvati leaned towards the Auror almost placing her breast on his chest. “How your job going?”

“I’m really sorry… Ummm…Paammm-“

“Parvati.” Parvati smiled saving Ron from farther embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

“Its ok. I know my sister and I look a lot alike. At least we never switched places like Fred and George.” Parvati laugher died instantly as she realized her mistake. “I’m so sorry Ron. That was very insensitive.”

“Its really alright. It was a long time ago.” Ron expression showed nothing. A trick he learned long ago thanks to his old commanding officer. “I should be going. I’m kind of in the middle of a case.”

“Of course. Of course.” Parvati gave a small smile as Ron stepped around her. “Let me at least make my awful big mouth up to you. How does dinner sound? Surely even Auror have to eat.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I know but this also gives me a reason to catch up with an old school mate.” Parvati batted her eyelashes giving her best pouty face.

“Ok but another night?” 

“Oh no. I know if I let you leave now I’ll never see that dinner!” Laughing she took Ron’s arm in her own leading him down the stairs. “I know this cute little Indian place just a few blocks away. Who knows dinner just might be our thing instead of a Yalu Ball.”

“Hopefully.” Ron whispered with a pained grin.

Ron was surprised at how easy it was to be with Parvati. She listened and seemed to ask the right questions without bringing up any painful memories. He even stuck around for a shared dessert, not allowing Parvati to pay even when she tried play fighting him for the check. As they were leaving the restaurant Ron offered to walk Parvati home claiming its was to dark for a nice young lady to be out by herself.

“We should do this again.”

“I actually agree Parvati. This was fun.” With a quick kiss to Ron cheek Parvati opened her flat door rushing inside smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_ November 2011 _

Several weeks later reviled no more answer then before. Ron still had a comatose victim, a missing suspect who most likely kidnapped whoever was with his victim and no leads on this Julian Albert. On top of Parvati stopping by every few days to  _ check in on the hard working Auror. _

“You look like hell mate.” Harry greeted letting himself into Ron office.

“Thanks, appreciate it.” Ron scoffed, annoyed beyond belief. “I don’t understand. Its like to get one simple answer I have to ask a dozen different questions.”

“Ok maybe you just need a new set of eyes. Walk me through it.”

“Which means your stuck and want to switch cases for a bit?” A small smile graced Ron face as Harry just nodded taking his customary sit on the corner of Ron’s desk. 

“Blaise Zabini, you remember him?” Harry asked trading Ron case files. Flipping through the photos inside the file Ron was even more confused. 

“Wait is this-“

“Some kind of hidden child’s room? Yeah. But no kid was found and there is no record of Zabini having a kid.” Harry leaned closer to Ron as he laid out his case. “We got a tip that Zabini has been smuggling stuff inside and outside his house the last few weeks. Usually we just swing by, scare them a bit and be on our way. However, Zabini has never been a problem. Always letting whoever in even though it went against his rights. Every time he claimed he had nothing to hid. Then two nights ago Zabini refused to allow the Aurors in.”

“That plus your tip.”

“Yeah, so I tried to talk to him. He would barely even open the door. According to St. Mungo he's not been showing up for work either. Last night we went in. The house was a mess like someone beat us to it. No Zabini and no kid. His wife is also conveniently out of the country.”

“Any sign of anything illegal?”

“Nope just the freaky hidden child’s room.”

“Wow” Ron said throwing Harry’s case file on his desk. “My turn. Theodore Nott was beaten with in an inch of his life. Still in a coma at St. Mungo now with a guard since he mysteriously had heart failure. Twice.”

“So personal.”

“Without a doubt but digging into his past has given me nothing. Quiet in school never stuck out. An oddball by Slytherin standards. Only thing I can think of which would cause hatred is the bring an ex-con. Even that’s not a solid lead since he went quietly and never gave anyone any problems. On top of the fact he never had the dark mark.”

“What about that name?” Harry asked flipping through the file. “Julian Albert.”

“Nothing. There is no record of a Julian Albert in England.”

“Have you looked outside the UK?” 

“Why would I?”

“Hear me out ok.” Ron hated when Harry started an explanation with those four words. It never ended well. “During the war a lot of families relocated. Only a few came back and even the ones who did it wasn’t the whole family. So expand to at least muggle UK. Maybe you’re looking for a none magical suspect who has ties to the wizarding world.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Ron stood strolling towards his office door. “Hanson come here a minute.” With in a few minutes Harry and Ron were joined by their fellow Senior Auror who’s been on the force at least twice as long as them. “Close the door. What I have to say can’t leave this room.”

“Ron?” Harry questioned. A bad feeling in his gut at his friend’s grave tone.

“Sir?” Even Hanson had sense not to joke around.

“What if our cases are linked?” At Harry confused expression Ron went on. “Think about it Harry. Zabini, a Slytherin who has never caused any problems, who wasn’t even a death eater. His only  _ crime _ being that he chose not to fight. Hid what we believe to be a child in his home weeks after Nott was attacked and who had someone with him.” Frantically searching his deck Ron showed them a photo of a small hiding place in an alleyway. “I’ve been driving myself crazy over what or who could fit in such a small hiding place. But a small child maybe Rosie's or James size could fit.”

“Nott's wand showed his last spell was the Patronus charm?” Hanson asked picking up the discarded files. “If you believe the two cases are linked, why am I here?”

“I’m not your biggest fan and your not mine.” Ron started before falling quiet. “You think Ginny or Hermione would find out if we hid one of the kids in the alleyway?”

“You mean reenact the crime scene?” Harry asked. “I mean it could just be a trip to Diagon Alley.”

“Again I ask what am I doing here?” Hanson raised his voice to speak over Harry.

“I want you as my second.” Ron said dismissively while reading Harry’s report. “We need a new set of eyes and who better then a senior Auror who actively dislike everything green and silver.”

“You do realize that description could mean you as well, correct Senior Sergeant Weasley?” Hanson shot back as he watched his commanding office bite back what he was sure to be an angry rant. 

“Go back to both mine and Harry crime scenes. See if you find something different. Report only to- How many times do I need to repeat myself Hanson?” Both Harry and Hanson gave Ron a bewildered expressions as the red heads office door swung open unannounced.

“Ron are you ready for lunch?” Parvati Patil sauntered in without a care in the world. “I’m so sorry am I interrupting?”

“Yes.” Hanson snapped glaring as Ron. After a brief staring match the older man scoffed. “However, I don’t feel like being berated by my junior anymore.” Quickly he grab at both the open files on the shift sergeant's desk. “If you don’t like my reports you could just tell me to redo them, I mean I do get paid by the hour and not how many closed cases I’ve got under my belt. Which by the way is more then both of you together.” Huffing Hanson took his leave quickly.

“Lovely man, isn’t he?” Ron smiled at Parvati while he locked eyed with Harry. 

“I’ll let you get to lunch then.” Harry said standing up from Ron desk. “Let me know if Charlie has a kid. I always hate being the last to know.” Standing Ron walked Harry to the door. Leaning on the now closed office door the red head turned towards Parvati. 

“Did I forget we had a date planed?”

“No silly. I was just here visiting my sister and thought a surprise lunch would be a good idea.” Parvati said pulling at her sun dress. “It is a good idea right?” 

“Yes, a very good idea.” Ron smiled wrapping Parvati in a warm hug. “Any surprise that involves food is always a very good surprise.” 

“Then shall we go?” Letting the tanned woman go Ron grabbed his jacket opting out of his robes since they seemed to always end up at the same small Indian joint not to far away. Strolling out of his office Ron wrapped his arm around Parvati shoulders pulling her close causing her to release a giggle.

“I didn’t know your brother was having a kid?”

“Oh Charlie been thinking about it for awhile now just cant make up his mind.”

“Is he seeing anyone?”

“Why? You thinking of trading in for an older model?” Ron joked as he held the door open for his date.

“Well I had heard the older models know a thing or two better then the newer ones.” Parvati joked back with a wink.

“Ah you two will spoil this old lady if you keep showing up every day.” The owner of Small India restaurant smiled at the couple. “The same thing as last time?”

“Yes  Dadi-ma. I will finally beat this India spices!” Ron proclaimed as the women laughed at his gusto. As the food arrived they shared in small talk about their families and what they had been up to the last few days.

“Do you think I’ll get to meet your children soon?” Parvati inquired over their shared gulab jamun. Sitting his fork down Ron grew quiet. The last few weeks have been great with Parvati but he wasn’t sure he was ready to introduce her to his children. It took them over a year just to grow use to Viktor. Sensing his hesitant Parvati waved her hand dismissively. “Its ok I understand. Then again I could just be a close friend?”

“Its not that. You’re really amazing. Its just my kids can be… a handful at times.”

“It’s completely understandable and I wont ask for at least another week” she smiled, calming Ron’s over active brain cells. “So any new leads on your case?”

“My case?” Ron asked confused not remembering telling her anything about his case load. “If I had said something then I’m truly sorry and have to ask that you not share any of it with anyone.”

Laughing Parvati shook her head. “No silly. You never said anything, I’ll assume that not talking is part of some Auror code. No the Profit is having a field day with all these attacks.”

“Attacks?” 

“Honestly do you seriously not read the Profit?” Parvati was still shocked at the news even weeks later. “I mean, first Nott was almost killed. Then Pansy Parkinson stopped showing up at all the social events. And Crabbe or was it Goyle? Anyways he died in his home or something like that. And now with Zabini. Honestly all you need is that ferret face Draco Malfoy and you’ll have a full house.”

Ron sat quietly as Parvati news sunk in. Licking his lips, he thought it through. According to her, his attempted murder case was the first. Then Crabbe or Goyle died? How and when? Why didn’t he hear about it. Even if it happened on another shift sergeants watch he still should’ve been notified. Whether it happened naturally or not. Then Harry’s case. Something just wasn’t adding up.

“Uh oh, I just put my foot in my mouth again, didn’t I?”

“No. No you’re good. I just got caught up in my mind for a second there.”

“Well damn just tell the woman you’ve been seeing for weeks that she isn’t pretty enough to hold your attention.”

“No! I just meant-“ 

“I’m messing with you Ron.” Parvati giggled throwing her dark hair over her shoulder. “Though I wouldn’t mind the title of Ron Weasley girlfriend one of these days.”

“Parvati…” Ron started as Parvati placed her index finger on his lips silencing him.

“Think about it as I walk you back to work. Maybe I’ll get an answer the next time we have dinner?”

“Ok. Deal.”

Unfortunately for Parvati their next three dinner plans were cancelled due to Ron over loaded case files. The whole Auror department was working over time into the Christmas season. Most were on eight or nine day stretches with little to no time spent any where but their offices. 

“Hey Hoss you got a second?” Hanson caught Ron just as he reached the coffee pot.

“I get it. I make you call me sir and you use that backwoods country to get back at me. Can we drop the bullshit now?” Ron snapped slamming the coffee pot down. Taking several deep breaths Ron kept his eyes closed while he continued talking. “I’ve not been home is over two weeks. Which means I’ve only seen my kids in passing. They are the very reason I don’t go postal most days so make it quick and as brief as possible.” 

“First off I call you Hoss after one of my favorite muggle TV shows Dukes Of Hazard. And Hoss is badass by the way.” Hanson shot back before stepping into Ron personal space. “I need to ran something by you about your brother having a kid.”

“Oh. OH!” Ron rushed to his office forgoing that cup of coffee he originally sat out for. Closing the door behind Hanson. “What did you find? Wait how did you know mine and Harry’s code?”

“I found an old case for several years back.” Hanson smirked. “As for your code, you may out rank me but not in years on the force. There’s not a code out there I can’t break.”

“But how?” Ron was bewildered. It took him and Harry close to five years to talk in code around mix company and as far as he knows only Hermione has figured it out.

“You use your family. Charlie has no kids just his beasts. So when you talk of Charlie adopting a child you’re actually talking about the possible missing child Zabini might have had. Which brings me to old case file.” Ron was seriously impressed as he watched Hanson place a faded manila folder in front of him. Opening the file to show a photo of a sitting room with what looked to be a dead woman going off the long dark hair covering her pale face and a gift box at her feet. “The woman’s name is Astoria Greenglass she died of natural causes but that not the interesting part. She had a son back in 2006 who is missing.”

“What?” Ron interests was indeed pecked. 

“Yep and get this the family never filed a missing person report of the child since according to them said child had been living with his godfather.” Hanson paused as he sat another document on top of the open case file. “Theodore Nott.”

“The hell?” Ron picked up the copy of Astoria Greenglass’s will quickly reading it. Only to re-read it several times. “This is the part were I say good work but all you did was give me more questions and no answer.”

“Well don’t worry I have more.”

“Great. Lets hear it.” 

“Goyle's death wasn’t accidentally. The shift sergeant who a signed off on it lied.”

“Watch what you say Hanson.” Ron cautioned. 

“The report says Goyle had to much to drink and fall down his stairs but look at this,” Pulling out another case file Hanson showed Ron a photo where part of the staircase was broken. 

“So you tried to catch himself.” Ron dismissed before taking a better look. Where the broken staircase was shown signs of scoffed shoe prints to small to be Goyle’s. “Someone pushed him. Someone smaller who knew he was drunk.”

“That what I’m thinking. If you sign off on it I can reopen the cases.” Hanson offered.

“No. If you’re wrong its career suicide going after a commanding officer.” Ron shook his head. Hanson and him might have their differences but Ron surprisingly liked the guy. “If you’re right… Well we don’t want to think about it. Keep this quiet for now- Does no one know how to knock any more?” 

“Sorry Sergeant Weasley but Sergeant Potter told me to get you immediately and to meet him at St. Mungo at once.” 

“Thank you.” Ron dismissed the new comer before grabbing his cloak. “Keep your head down. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Of course.” Hanson said collecting his findings then following Ron out. “I’m heading home for the day.”

Ron nodded his head in acknowledgement as he headed to the Ministry main floor. Flooing to St. Mungo for what felt like the millionth time these last few months. He didn’t even both with the Welcome Witch any more just kept strolling to the fourth floor. Turning the corner Ron found Harry leaning against a door talking to Chief of Staff Warbeck.

“Ron sorry for summing you like this.” Harry greeted him before thanking Warbeck for her help.

“At this point you Aurors will have this whole floor dedicated to the Slytherins.” Warbeck braked walking away without acknowledging Ron.

“What’s going on?”

“We found Zabini.” Harry tipped the door behind him as if to say their suspect was inside. “And by we, I mean the muggle cops did. Our inside man called us after Zabini was arrested.”

“Arrested for what?” Ron leaned next to Harry completely blocking the door from view.

“Funny story actually. He was trying to get information on, get this, one Julian Albert.”

“Seriously who the hell is Julian Albert?” Ron proclaimed running his hands through his already mess hair. “And what the hell does he have to do with all these cases?”

“Don’t know but I figured you would want to be here when I questioned him” Sharing a determined expressions Harry opened the door, both strolling in like a force to be reckoned with. “How are you feeling Zabini? I know the muggles roughed you up a bit, so we want to ensure your stable before we start our inquiry.”

“How very polite of you Harry. Perhaps you would like to remove the shackles?” Zabini smirked. Taking a good look, Ron could just barely make out a black eye and cut on the dark skinned man’s forehead.

“Maybe. If you answer our questions.” Harry took the only chair in the room pulling it in front of the hospital bed. “Why break into a muggle police station?”

“I was bored.” 

“Ok. Why did you run a few days ago?”

“Your question is boring, so I’ll pass.” Zabini sneered. 

“Why do you have what appears to be a child’s bedroom hidden in your house?” Harry voice shook with his mounting frustration.

“Maybe I plan on children some day.”

“Harry I get the feeling Zabini doesn’t feel like talking.” Ron spoke up for the first time coming to sit at the foot of the bed. Putting his hand on top of Zabini's ankle. “Let me tell you a story and you stop me if I get anything wrong.”

“Sure, I always love entertaining a good story.” 

“It starts several years ago with a woman named Astoria Greenglass having a child.”

“Who?” Zabini licked his bottom lip locking eyes with the red head. 

“From my understanding she a friend of a friend.” Ron shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “You know like how Harry’s my friend so I know his friend Romilda Vane. Anywho, see I know for a fact Astoria knows Theodore Nott who just so happens to be friends with you. How am I doing so far?”

“Slytherins don’t have friends.”

“Of course not.” Ron said mockingly. “That’s why Astoria willed her son to Nott if anything happened to her. And she died. Bad luck for her but weirdly enough her family never report her son missing because he lived with Nott already.”

“What does Nott playing house have to do with me?” Zabini words dripping of indifference. 

“I was just getting to that. See in mid October Nott was attacked. Almost killed in fact after he hid a small child. I know this because my own child was barely able to fit in this hiding place. Before the Aurors arrived on the scene a cloaked male, who by the way had the same height and build as you, was seen rushing from the alleyway carry something.”

“There are plenty of people who could match my height and build. You’ll need something I little more solid.” Zabini snapped his fingers. “And so close to. Always short that extra inch huh?”

“You had the kid. Want to know how I know that?” Ron pointed to Zabinis hands then patted his ankle. “As a parent we do these awful things called carrying our child and bending down. A lot. See most don’t realize it but you rock that screaming child to sleep every night your arms kind of take the form of said child. You clean up after this child day in and day out it takes it toll on the knees. That’s why you’re not laying with your legs straight out. You’re not a parent so its not as bad as my tells but they are there.”

“What do you want me to say?” Zabini sighed glancing towards the window.

“We want to help. This kid clearly means a lot to you two. We also know someone has it out for you Slytherins.”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Ron encouraged leaning closer.

“When Astoria was pregnant she was afraid she wouldn’t make it through childbirth. Scared and alone Theo moved in with her and if some people talked then they talked. When she died it was out of no where. Theo took Sc-her son out and came back to find her dead. Knowing he would he blamed he packed their stuff quickly and came to my place.”

“You don’t think her death was natural?” Harry interjected.

“No. Astoria had a blood curse but it should’ve taken years before it took her life. Not a few months.”

“You’re a healer right?” Ron asked. “Who did your training right here in St Mungo?”

“Yeah. I was still a resident at the time but I was Astoria midwife. That how I knew it wasn’t natural. And why I agreed to hid Theo and her son for awhile.”

“Why not come forth with that information?”

“I did. I spoke with a senior Auror who dismissed me without a thought.” Zabini hissed. 

“Who?” Harry demanded.

“Galaham.”

“You have to be mistaken.” Ron shot up as he screeched. “Galaham been retried for almost six years. “

“Astoria was murdered a week before Halloween last year.” Zabini stopped talking when the door swung open as three new comers strolled in laughing. 

“Sergeant Potter. Sergeant Weasley.” The only female of the group greeted with a bright smile.

“Mary, its been a long time.” Harry got up to give her a hug then turning to her male colleagues shaking their hands. “Joshua. Tommy. What are you guys doing here?”

“Captain sent us to arrest Zabini for murder.” Joshua, the more serious one of the group stated.

“What?” Three voices echoed in confusion.

“Resent development in a case has came to our attention.”

“Which is what exactly” Harry inquired holding his hand out for the file. “I thought Goyle’s death was ruled accidental.” 

“It was until DNA under his finger nails matched Zabini.” Joshua stared at the darker male showing no expression. “Thank you for getting hurt. It meant St. Mungo could take a sample without a warrant.”

“Of fucking course.” Zabini's hatred ablaze behind his chocolate colored eyes.

“Well you can have him once we close our case.” Ron's voice left no room for any arguments as he showed the new comers to the door. “Did you murder Goyle?”

“Of course not Weasley.”

“Then play nice and we’ll clear you as soon as possible.” Ron went to walk out only to be stopped in his tracks by Zabini’s whispered question.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because like it or not I know your group of friends. Slytherins protect their own, right?” Ron glanced over his shoulder at the sad defended man. “Something isn’t sitting right with me and I don’t like it.”

“Across from Kingscross station you’ll find what you are looking for.”

“Thank you Blaise.” Harry smiled following Ron out. “He’s all your but do me a favor be nice. He’s never given us any trouble.”

“He’s a murderer.” Joshua stated.

“Not until he is proven as such.” Ron placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder. “Don’t became so jaded this early in your career.”

Both males fall silent as they listened in on Zabini being read his rights. Before they strolled out of St. Mungo quietly next to each other. After a few blocks Harry finally spoke up.

“Zabini is bring framed.”

“Hanson just brought Goyle's murder to my attention right before you sent for me.” Spelling his cloak into a thick jacket, Ron pulled it tight around himself trying to shield himself from the hush winter winds. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this Ron.”

“I don’t either. Lets get to Kingscross as soon as possible.”


	5. Chapter 5

It took less then twenty minutes to reach Kingscross station where they stood on the steps facing away for the entrance. 

“What do you think we are looking for?” Harry asked glancing around.

“I have no idea but hopefully we’ll find it soon before we freeze to death.” Ron joked rubbing his hands together. “Across from Kingscross is a bookstore, coffee shop, and what looks to be an lawyer office.”

“Not including all the vendors and flats.”

“What if what we are looking for is hidden?” Ron asked going for his wand to have Harry grab his arm.

“To many muggles mate.” Starting down the steps Harry stop on the sidewalk leaning on a lamp post. “We have been here for over an hour Ron and we have nothing to show for it.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Ron’s hand shot out pushing Harry off the lamp post. Stepping closer Ron started at a small snake engraved in post. “Well it’s kind of hidden.”

“A message?” 

“Speak in snake.”

“First off you know I can’t just  _ speak snake _ on command even if I still could. Second why don’t you?”

“I only knew one line and that was over a decade ago.” Ron shot back hands on his hips.

“Its so sweet watching the young gays having disagreements.” Both turned to find a beautiful older woman with following golden locks smiling at them.

“We aren’t a couple.” They spoke in unison.

“Its ok sweethearts we are in the twenty-first century not the 1940s. Then again either way taking to a lamp post isn’t a smart move.”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Ron asked staring at the woman when movement behind her caught his attention. Squinting he tried to place the dark haired woman’s face with a pixie cut in a frost green coat. 

“Pansy Parkinson!” Harry whispered in disbelief. “Please accept my apologies miss for my partners rudeness but we must be going.” Grabbing Ron’s forearm, Harry pushed him in head of him. Following a safe distance they watched as Pansy bobbed and weaved her way through the crowd stopping every few feet to frantically glance around her.

After several blocks Pansy whispered something to a hotdog vendor before ducking into a side alleyway. Quickly so they don’t lose her the Aurors picked up the pace only to be stopped by the vendor.

“You’re making the lady uncomfortable, so turn around before I call the cops.” The beefy male spoke grabbing Harry’s arm in a death grip. Ron went to step around the vendor only to be pushed from behind into the man’s cart.

“We are the cops.” Harry spat reaching for his muggle Auror badge. Part of the muggle and magical relations now allow Aurors to work outside their own world and work muggle cases if something is out of the ordinary. 

“ _ Aaaahhhh! _ ” Hearing a female scream Ron jumped to his feet rushing to the alleyway to find a cloak figure standing over a smaller frame.

“Hey!” Ron shouted as he rushed the hidden figure just barely missing them as the vanished into thin air. “Fuck!” He swore turning in circles looking for the attacker only to stop in his tracks at the sight of a little blond boy on the ground. Kneeling down to eye level of the boy Ron held his hand out. “Oh.. Hey there little guy. Are you hurt?”

“Ron!” Harry shouted rushing towards Ron as a kid flung himself into the red head’s arms. “Ron?”

Standing up Ron held the blond boy close after giving a quick look for any harm that may have befallen the child. Finding nothing Ron took his jacket off wrapping it around the boy trying to offer a sense of warmth.

“You’re here! You really came!” The boy shouted in joy as he clung to Ron’s neck. “I told them you would but they didn’t believe me!”

“Wait hold on. You know who I am?” Ron asked shocked.

“You’re Auror Weasley!” The boy fought to be put down. Once his feet hit the pavement he took off down the alleyway and up a fire escape.

“Wait!” Ron shouted following after the child. Ron must have ran up five stores on the fire escape before coming to a stop at an open window. Crawling in the flat he took a look around for the small boy. He stood in what he assumed was a space that dubbed as both the kitchen and living room. Walking down the small hallway he came upon only two doors. One for a tiny bathroom and another to a equally small bedroom.

“Kid?” Ron pushed the bedroom door open all the way so he could see the young child packing a backpack. “Where are you parents?”

“My mom is in a good place.” The boy said grabbing some books to shovel in his already stuffed bag. “Or that’s what uncle Theo said.”

“Uncle Theo?” Ron tilted his head in confusion. “Who are you kid? And how do you know me?”

“Ron?” Hearing Harry shout for him Ron told the kid to stay put. Following Harry’s voice he found his partner standing over the coffee table where a letter set addresses to Ron. “I’m getting worried this was a set up.”

Scoffing Ron picked up the letter ripping it open as Harry started yelling at him for his stupid behaver. Inside the envelope was just a simple address.  _ 1974 Athens Avenue, Central City, Ohio, Flat number 228. _

_ “ _ Alright, I’m all packed and ready to go.” The small boy joined the two Auror in the living room wearing a huge grin. Stuffing the letter into his pocket Ron turned towards the boy with the small frame of a four or maybe five year old with his bright baby blue eyes and light blond hair. 

“Who is watching you?” Ron arched an eyebrow. 

“My aunt.” The boy replied.

“And she is where?”

“Not here.” 

“I can clearly see she isn’t here.” Ron tried keeping his temper in check with the boy’s non-answers. Sighing he gave up on his line of questioning as Harry hid his laughter. “What’s your name kid?”

“Scorpius Black because Uncle Theo and Uncle Blaise decided its better that way.” 

“So what’s your real name?”

“I can’t say in front of anyone who’s not trusted.” Scorpius nodded his head as if Ron was in on the joke. 

“And I’m not trustworthy?” 

“No you are because you saved mommy.” Pointing towards Harry the boy faked whispered. “He’s not.” 

“I’m Harry Potter.” Harry said offended. “The savoir of the wizarding world?”

“Yeah you say that like it means something to me.” 

“Oh damn! The kid told you!” Ron laughed uncontrollably. 

“You know what? I’m done helping.” Walking towards the open window Harry started to climb out. “Figure this all out yourself.”

“Well good ‘cause we don’t need you.”

“Oh damn again!” Ron wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. “Come on Harry we are best as a team. Lets see what  _ we  _ can find here then discuss the best course of action.”

“Don’t bother Auntie took everything thing that would help find her or lead anyone to her.”

“Ok, you clearly know a lot so spill kid.” Ron kneeled down to eye level with the kid. 

“All I know is that Uncle Theo was attacked and when someone broke into Uncle Blaise house he went to Auntie.” Pacing back and forth Scorpius rubbed his chin like in the old black and white detective films Hermione introduced Ron to. “ Now Auntie is sure someone found her so she couldn’t take us somewhere safe. I didn’t hear what Uncle and Auntie were talking about but I know Auror Weasley was involved and so is daddy.”

“Where is your daddy?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never met him but they said you have and you have to bring him back before something bad happens like it did to Goyle. Though I’m not sure what a Goyle is.”

Locking eyes Harry and Ron shared the same expression before Harry’s turned outraged and Ron’s became one of determination. Shacking his head Harry throw his hands in the air while Ron grin.

“It’s a week before Christmas. Forget what Hermione will do, Molly will kill us then bring us back to continue yelling at us.”

“Three days tops if I leave tonight.”

“And the kid?”

“The kid has a name which I’m sure I told you already…. Didn’t I?” Scorpius confused expression morphed into a huge smile. “Yeah I totally did.”

A sliver light caught Harry by surprise as a great Dane sprinted passed him to stop in front of Ron. The Dane mouth moved while they heard Senior Auror Hanson voice.

“You were right there is a Julian Albert who was living in muggle London. He's now in the states after the death of his sister. I can’t tell if he belongs to our world or not but his sister was murdered during the war. I’ll dig some more and report in.”

“Three days no longer!” Harry ordered pointing his finger at the red head. “Scorpius can stay with me for the time being.”

“No!” Scorpius ran towards Ron hugging him tight. “You’re not trusted.”

“How can Ron be trusted and I’m not?”

“’Cause he saved me and helped mommy!”

“Sorry to say but I ain’t never met you before kid.” Ron felt a mixer of sorrow and uneasiness. The boy had clearly been through a lot the last few months. Ron wouldn’t even try to image what Scorpius must be feeling to have him confused with someone else. “I do want to help however any way I can because that’s my job.”

“You only saved my mom ‘cause you had to?”

“That’s what Aurors do.” 

“You’re lying!” Scorpius screamed tears misting his eyes. “You’re a hero! And hero’s help everyone out of their goodness! Mommy said so!” 

“Kid-“

“Scorpius! My name is Scorpius Hyperion like the star.” 

“Good to finally meet you Scorpius” Ron turned towards the sound of the unknown voice. There standing behind Harry was a cloaked figure holding their wand at his partners neck. “Not a move Auror Weasley or Harry here might get hurt. All I want is the kid.”

Standing up Ron moved Scorpius behind him shielding the small boy from the attacker. “To bad the kid has plans else where.”

“Don’t get in my way Ron.” With a quick scan of the figure revealed nothing to Ron. Standing at Harry’s height every bit of flesh was covered. The attacker even modified their voice so he couldn’t tell if they were male of female. “I actually like you Ron please step aside.”

“If you know me you know I can’t and won’t do that.” 

“Have it your way then.”

“ _ Finestra”  _ With Auror fast reflexes Ron’s wand was in his hand and Scorpius behind the sofa protecting him from the shattered glass of the windows. Using Ron’s spell as a cover Harry ripped the wand away from his throat. With a gut curling scream the attack lashed out just barely cutting into Harry’s forearm.

“Bloody hell!” Jumping back Harry went for his wand. “ _ Expelliarmus” _

“ _ Protego.”  _ The cloaked figure easily blocked Harry spell with a quick wave of the hand. “You really think that would work on me? Ha! I know you Harry Potter!”

“ _ Relashio”  _ The figure gasped as their wand went flying. With a grunt they rushed Ron. A swift kick brought the red head to his knees. Gripping the figure around the waist he pushed them to the ground where he delivered a punch. 

“Harry get Scorpius out of here.” Another pouch to the attacker. A knee to his groin. Grunting Ron fought to remove the unknown person hood only to find them wearing a Death Eater's mask. “The hell.” Glancing away for just a moment he saw Harry disappearing with tearful Scorpius in his arms.

“Nnnnoooo!” The figure bellowed pounding Ron in the face sending him to his back. Standing over the Auror the mask person delivered kick and kick until Ron was spitting up blood. “How could you?” Another kick. “Do you even understand what you just did?” Another kick. “Do you know who that kid is?”

“He’s a kid.” Ron got out between clutched teeth.

“That devil is not just a kid!” Reaching for a piece of broken glass the attacker stabbed Ron in the chest. “That thing is a monster and a plague.” As the figure ranted Ron tried to keep his eyes open but it became harder and harder the more time he was stabbed. “Oh no no no. What did you do? Ron? Ron do you hear me?”

As black spots took over his vision Ron could have sworn the attacker’s voice was familiar. A sweet airy voice that reminded him of someone from long ago. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was just putting the last touching on dinner when the fire place burst into green flames allowing her mother entrance. Sharing a quick kiss and a hug Ginny yelled for her kids. Molly was being nice enough to take all three of the Weasley-Potter children as Ginny hoped to surprise her husband with a quiet night to themselves.

“Thanks again mum.”

“Don’t even worry about it dear. You know how I love having the kids over.”

“Just keep an eye on James. You know he’ll be looking for his Christmas gifts.” After their goodbyes Ginny went back to the kitchen where she pulled two plates from the China cabinet. 

_ Thud.  _ Hearing a loud noise Ginny carefully put the plates down reaching for her wand. Slowly she made her way back to the living room with a raised wand. Being the wife of an Auror and a war hero she will never take any chances. Rounding the thrush hold Ginny found her husband huddled onto their broken coffee table.

“Harry?” She questioned taking a small step forward. 

“Ginny I don’t have time to explain but I need you to take this boy and hid him. Don’t tell anyone.” Before Ginny could say a word Harry was gone leaving a small blond boy staring at her.

“Hi. I’m Ginny.”

“Hello. I’m Scorpius.” The small boy was pale and shacking. Carefully Ginny kneeled down hugging the crying boy tightly.

“How does Romaine sound?” Ginny asked helping the boy to his feet. With little thought Ginny flooed them both to her older brothers cottage in the back hills of Romaine. “Charlie?”

Stepping out of the fire place Ginny listened for any sound. Hearing nothing she made a quick swipe of the small two bedroom cottage finding old laundry and piled up dirty dishes.

“While we wait let me clean you up.” Ginny sat about cleaning the tear tracks off the boys face along with the broken glass in his hair.

Several hours passed before anyone showed up. First it was Charlie who claimed he’ll be sure to lock everyone out so trouble stops showing up at his doorstep. Then it was Harry, right arm bandaged, with the news that Ron was hospitalized for blood lose but nothing to serious and he should be discharged in a day or two. 

“So what now?” Ginny asked brushing the sleeping boy’s hair. Scorpius had fallen asleep on her lad not long after Harry arrived.

“Well no one knows about Scorpius or how Ron got hurt. Hopefully it stays that way.”

“And why were y’all attacked?” Charlie asked from the kitchen.

“That’s a good question. All I know is this case is more then we thought and-“ Before Harry could finish his thought a sliver jack Russell terrier bounced into the room speaking in Ron voice.

“With help from Hanson I’ll be in the states in eighteen hours since I’ve opted out of using any magic. Keep Scorpius safe until I return. I’ll bet anything whatever is over there is the reason behind our cases. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you first but I know you would’ve tried to stop me.”

“Fuck me side ways!” Harry was livid. How could Ron be so stupid? Even if he wasn’t just hospitalized going into an unknown area, going in blind was already a bad idea. “Charlie can you watch Scorpius for a few days?”

“Of course. With his blond hair and blue eyes I could pass him off as Louis if anyone asks.”

“Then me and Ginny will be going home. If anything happens-“

“Don’t use normal ways to contact you.”

“Yeah. Keep him safe please.”

“Harry?”

“I know you don’t like this Ginny but its for the kid. The few people who knows his whereabouts the better. Ron is risking his life and we need to do everything we can to help him.”


	7. Chapter 7

Staring out the window Ron watches the sun sat as the airplane begun its descent towards the airport. He thought flying would be worse inside a tin can but it was a nice surprise. Airplanes where something he’d have to show his father one day. 

Grabbing the overnight bag that Hanson packed for him Ron waited his turn to exit the plane. He never thought he’d miss leg room so much. Never again will he complain about his small office, the only down side to flying that he found was there wasn’t enough room for his height.

Strolling through the gate fake passport in hand he was amazed at the sight. Muggles all around him rushing to and from. Some were even sleeping. With a new sense of wonder Ron made it outside where a older man hailed him a cap. Telling the driver where he wanted to go they made their way into the heart of Central City.

“Wow.” Ron thought London was beautiful but that was before he laid his eyes on this city. Whatever was at 1974 Athens Avenue, Central City, Ohio, Flat number 228 he would be 

Pulling up to a six story apartment building Ron paid the cab driver with the muggle money given to him by Hanson. Thanking the driver Ron strolled to the front door to find it locked. Looking around to ensure no one saw he pulled out his wand. With a simple Alohomora Ron was able to walk right in and up the stairs until he found apartment number 228. Knocking Ron waited for an answer after several silent minutes he tried again. Not getting an answer Ron let himself in.

Quietly he pushed the door closed finding himself in living room with a view of the kitchen and dinning area. Finding nothing of interest in the living room he moved through the kitchen where he found a stack of mail.

“Julian Albert. No fucking way.” Ron flipped through the mail over and over hoping he was reading it wrong. “Who the hell are you?” 

Hearing the lock turn Ron dunked down behind the counter. Cussing himself for his stupid hiding place he listened as the door closed and foot steps grew closer.

“You sure about this Julian?” A male voice asked. Peeking around the counter top, Ron saw a short man with dark brown hair and green eyes hidden behind a pair of think frame glasses and the black side of a tall blond. “I thought you and Dr. Snow have a thing.”

“We might of have had a thing had killer frost not ruined it.” The blond voice sounded all to familiar. Without thought Ron stood up exposing his hiding place.

“I thought you lived alone?” The dark haired man asked pointing at Ron.

“I do.” The blond answered slowly turning around. With a gasp the blond man dropped the bags in his hands. “Weasley?”

Standing less then five feet away from Ron was a face he hadn’t seen in over a decade. Tall, though still half a head shorter, lean frame but held more muscle then before and forget me not grey eyes. In a dark blue three piece suit without the jacket and a shock expression stood none other then his childhood bully. 

“Draco Malfoy.”

“You’re mistaken.” Malfoy hissed clutching his fists. 

“Oh right, its Julian Albert.” Ron hissed back. “Nice Harry look alike by the way.”

“Hartley happens to be worlds different. For starter he’s not an uneducated swine.” 

“Good to know things never change.”

“Except the breaking and entering. I thought an Auror would know better.” Malfoy huffed picking up his spilt bags.

“I should go.” Hartley started for the door before Malfoy grabbed his hand.

“Weasley was just leaving unless he wants me to call the cops.” Malfoy locked eyes with his old rival issuing the unspoken challenge.

“Can’t do that. As sad as this is I need your help.”

“I’m sorry what?” 

“You heard me.” Ron crossed his arms before glaring at Hartley. “I thought you were leaving?”

“With that attitude I’m liable to stay in hopes of a spanking.” Hartley smirked biting his bottom lip. “You good?”

“I can handle Weasley. Sorry to cut this short.” Malfoy said sitting the bags on the counter top.

“Then I’ll take my leave. Call me.” Hartley gave a quick peek to Malfoy's lip before he left. 

“Interesting friend you got there.”

“You don’t get to judge oh great Weasley.” Malfoy said stepping around Ron to put away his groceries. “Now why the B and E?”

“I’m not sure why I’m here honestly. Or why its you standing in front of me.” 

“That’s just great. So you just hunted me down for the hell of it?” Malfoy was getting angrier by the second. He wasn’t even sure why he was so upset. Other then the violation of his privacy.

“Do you keep in touch with anyone from our school days?”

“Not that its any of your business but no. It would be against probation which you know already.”

“No its against your mother’s probation which is coming to an end.” Ron stepped next to Malfoy arm reached out before he thought better of it. “Take a set.”

“Why are you here Weasley.” Malfoy sighed defeated staring at Ron. “Is that blood?”

“Yeah I may of ignored my healers and check myself out…. Without their knowledge.”

“And you thought hey lets show up at Malfoy's flat.”

“Actually I didn’t know what I would find here I was just listening to who I believe was Pansy.”

“Pansy?”

“Take that set Malfoy, this story is going to take some time.” Ron said applying pressure to his bleeding side.

“You take a sit and I’ll grab the first aid kit.” Malfoy moved passed Ron and down the hallway returning less then a minute later with a small red case.

“We can just use magic.”

“Did magic help the first time?” Malfoy asked snapping his fingers at Ron to remove his shirt. “Don’t answer, I can see the truth. Now talk.” 

Malfoy kneeled down to see eye level with Ron’s reopen wound. Cleaning the blood with a wet cloth as Ron started to talk.

“A few months ago Theodore Nott was almost murdered. He’s in a coma at St. Mungo right now.”

“I’ve not seen or spoken to Theo since fifth year.”

“And yet the only thing he said was Julian Albert.”

“Anyone could have that name.”

“But you have the name.”

“Among others.” Malfoy whispered.

“I’m just putting that together now.” When Malfoy looked up confused Ron continued. “After Nott was attacked Zabini was wanted for questioning on a hidden room in his house. When he was found he was arrested for the murder of Goyle.”

“Hold up what?” Malfoy dropped the band aid wrap standing up to tower over Ron.

“I know Zabini was sat up I just can’t prove it yet.”

“Why would you help him?”

“I’m getting there. I have it on good authority that all of this, even getting attacked at Pansy flats, has to do with someone that both Nott and Zabini was helping before said person found their way to Pansy.”

“Which has something to do with me?”

“Maybe. I’m going to ask just one question and I need you to be hundred percent honest with me.” Sensing the seriousness in his old rival Malfoy nodded his head. “ Have you ever used the name Tom Felton?”

“Yes years ago when I still lived in England.”

“And you know a Tori?”

“Tori?” Malfoy thought back to everyone he’s ever met but no Tori came to mind. “I knew an Astoria back in before I left the wizarding world.”

“Greenglass?” Ron’s eyes grew three sizes bigger praying he was wrong. 

“Yeah her sister was in my year. Their family was really big until they moved back to France and cut ties with everyone before the war broke out. Why? Did something happen to her?”

“Please tell me you weren’t sexually active with her.”

“That’s none of your damn business Weasley!”

“Actually it is since she askes me to find the father of her child!” Ron leap to his feet red faced. “She went through hell by herself all because she didn’t want to bother you!”

“Astoria had a child?” Malfoy back up several steps out of shock, all the fight in him vanishing.

“Yeah…” Ron sighed before falling back into his chair. “She sadly was the first victim. We just didn’t connect the dots until two days ago.” 

“Explain and don’t leave anything out.” Malfoy pulled his own chair to sit in front of the shirtless Auror. 

So Ron told Malfoy everything he knew and what he found out about Astoria death. Nott is appointed godfather of her son who Ron believed was there when Nott was attacked. How Nott gave Ron his first lead on finding Malfoy. Though Ron didn’t know it at the time. He went on to explain how Scorpius was saved by Zabini who was frame. The Auror knew that for sure since the shoe print Hanson found didn’t match the Slytherin's. He just wasn’t sure how Goyle's murder fail into everything, if it even did. Or even how Pansy was able to track down Malfoy's address when Ron had been looking for years.

“Well they know me better. They also knew who they were actually looking for.” Malfoy got up grabbing a beer offering one to the red head as he took everything in. “I get that my old crew is being targeted, I just don’t get how I fit in. I’ve been gone for years.”

“I know. You have… one hell of a resume. Local trouble maker to local hero. Then a lab tech working with apes. You got to explain the paranormal whisperer to me though.” Ron couldn’t help the laugh which surprisingly Malfoy joined in with his own.

“It was a poltergeist who wanted to harm the family. I just wanted to help. You know muggles cant handle the supernatural very well.”

“And you helped them?”

“I tried but sometimes its best to just trap the spirit and get the fuck out of dodge.”  Smiling he tipped his beer back taking a gulp. “Truth is Central is the happiest I’ve been in a really long time. I’ve made friends here that don’t care about my past or the horrible shit I was apart of.”

“Why the over sharing?” Ron asked peeling the label from his bottle. 

“I know you are here to take me back. I just don’t know why. You have been looking for me. A friend was murder, another almost murder, another one framed for said murder and last but not least another friend missing. Oh and even though you haven’t came right out and said it Astoria's child is also mine. Am I right?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure but yeah that’s what its looking like. And your son is the main target for some reason.” Ron wear a from expression. 

“Give me a few days to tie up lose ends and I’ll come back with you.” Getting up Malfoy returned his chair to it rightful place throwing out his empty beer bottle. 

“You don’t want to know about your son?”

“There is a reason Astoria never told me. Clearly she didn’t want me in his life and I’ll respect her wishes even in death.”

“She asked me to find you before all this madness.”

“Ok let me try it this way.” Malfoy turned back to face Ron. “I don’t want to know him.”

“Malfoy-“

“I’m sorry to say I don’t have a guest room. However the sofa does pull out into a bed. I’ll get you some blankets.” 

Dismissing the conversion Malfoy went to the hallway closet pulling out clean sheets and a quilt. Without a word he moved the pillows off the sofa and pulled it out into the bed. After he was finished making the bed he went about making a quick dinner to which he severed to his semi welcome guest.

“I have two kids you know.” Ron said half way through dinner. “A little girl who will be six in a few months and a little boy who just turn four this November. I hated the idea of kids especially after watching my mother lose a child. I never wanted to have to go through that.” 

“Useless information Weasley.” Malfoy spoke to his plate.

“Rose changed my life. I’m just saying meet the kid before you write him off.”

“He’s better of with Theo.”

“He’s your son!” 

“No.” Malfoy stressed locking eyes with the man across from him. “Astoria made the right call by keeping him from me.”

“How can you say that?” Ron put his fork down gripping Malfoy's hand.

“Do you know what I did after I was released?” Licking his pale lips Malfoy continued. “I had no one and no place to go. I spent the first two years in a drugged up stupor until someone knocked sense into me.” 

“All the more reason-“

“I’m not discussing my life choices with you. I want nothing to do with Astoria son. I’m only going back to help you and then I’m on the first flit back. Got it?”

“Got it.” Ron removed his hand standing from the table. Grabbing his plate he begun to clean up.

“You don’t have to clean.”

“It normal in my house hold whoever cooks get the shower first.”

“Big family?” Malfoy turned in his sit to watch Ron move around his small kitchen.

“Five of us.” 

“I thought you said you only had two kids?” The blond raised an eyebrow to which Ron laughed.

“You wont understand. Most people don’t but Hermione and me have our kids and her husband lives with us.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Hermione and I never got married but we have lived together since the end of the war.” Shrugging his shoulders Ron picked up Malfoy empty plate. “I realized after helping this woman give birth in a back alley that there are still shining lights in this awful world.” 

“Wow Auror turned Healer.”

“Believe me, Auror training did not cover child birth.” The last thing Ron thought he would be doing was sharing not only a home cooked meal with Draco Malfoy but having an actual conversion and laughing together was mind blowing. “What do you do here?”

“Did you bring your case files?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll have a look at them tomorrow while I’m at work. My lab partner love impossible cases.” Getting up form the table Malfoy bided Ron a good night. 

Sighing Ron headed for the living room. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled off his work boots before removing his jeans opting to leave his undershirt on even with the blood stain. He didn’t know how long he laid there staring off into space but at some point lack of sleep must have caught up to him. He didn’t even hear Malfoy making breakfast which is weird since any little sound usually has him jumping up.

“Good morning.” Malfoy greeted as he felt eyes watching him. “I laid out some of the bigger clothes I own. Hopefully they’ll do.”

“Thanks but I could just use magic.” Ron stood stretching his arms above his head creaking his neck and back.

“I would appreciate if you didn’t.” Noticing the tightness in Malfoy shoulders Ron agreed to no magic as he strolled to the bathroom, clothes in hand. “Nice pants by the way.”

“Laugh all you want but they show off my thighs and arse nicely.” Ron shot back not caring that his underwear had bright yellow and blue strips. Shutting the bathroom door he was quick in the shower being careful to avoid the wound Malfoy re-patched the night before. He even debated on using a cleaning charm on his teeth before stealing a tooth brush. Realizing the slacks Malfoy gave him wouldn’t work he put on the black t-shirt before rolling up the sleeves of the blue button up. Not bothering to button the shirt Ron made his way back to were he put his jeans. 

Joining Malfoy at the dinner room table they ate breakfast in silence. Leaving the dishes for later Ron followed Malfoy to work. Being surprisingly shock to find the blond works for the muggle police force. After getting settled in Malfoy lab Ron pulled his case files out as Malfoy went to talk to the police captain about some personal leave.

Half an hour later a tall brunette in jeans and a red button up came in sitting a coffee cup on Malfoy's desk not realizing it was Ron. Taking his own sit the man begun chit chatting not giving Ron a change to say anything. Smiling Ron left the man to it once again shocked that Malfoy could have such a friendly partner. 

“Allen late as ever I see.” At the sound of Malfoy’s voice the brunette glanced at the doorway where Malfoy stood and to where Ron sat several times. “Ah this is SOI Weasley from England, he needs my help of a case back home so I’ll be away for awhile.”

“Yeah. Ok. Ummm have fun?” Allen said with an awkward smile. “Hi I’m Barry Allen.”

“Hi Barry, I’m Ronald Weasley.” Ron gave a wave trying not to laugh. “How did sweet Barry end up with you as a partner Mal-“

“I have you know Weasley I out rank Allen and the best in my field.” Malfoy shot Ron a warning look as he picked up the coffee cup Barry sat down a few minutes ago.

“Only because of Flashpoint.” Barry muttered dropping his head on his desk.

“Allen.” Ron smirked. It was amazing how Malfoy could say so much with just one word. And the authority his voice carried gave Ron goose flesh. “It best we all stick to our cases. Captain Singh understand the importance of your case Weasley, so he’s allowing me to take off with half a shift unless something come up. I’m sure Allen would love a look at the case.”

“Ah he’s the partner who like the impossible ones huh?” 

“Awww you talk about me Julian.” Barry smiled coming over to Malfoy’s desk. “He is right however, so what do you have?”

“A attempted murder.” Ron pointes to the top file. “A B&E with a frame job on a murder.” Here he pointed to Zabini’s and Goyle’s files. “Another attempted murder and B&E. All connected with no leads.”

“Wow. Ok.” The two CSI spent the next hour going over Ron files. Asking questions here and there. “What’s this file?” Barry asked picking up the file Ron had on Astoria Greenglass. 

“That’s the only connection we found. Astoria death set off a chain reaction which led to her son being in all but one of their care.”

“How did she die?” Barry flipped through the file. “No toxicology report?”

“The M.E ruled it natural causes since she had a blood illness.”

“That should have taken years.” Malfoy stated pulling the case from Barry hands. “Astoria?”

“You didn’t put that one together?” 

“No.” Ron watched as heartache befall Malfoy. Right before his eyes he no longer saw the arrogant self-righteous asrehole from his youth instead Ron saw a broken soul. “You loved her.”

“She was the first to ever see any good in me.”

“Whoever did all this is after your son Malfoy.”

“Julian?” Barry hated being the third wheel and it was very clear to him that Julian and Ron shared a lot of history.

“Sorry Barry but there is just some things in my past that don’t need saying.”

“Wait you said the say thing as Zabini.” Ron slammed his hand on the desk causing the CSIs to jump. “You knew about Astoria illness? Who else would’ve?”

“Every few. There was my small ground of friends since her sister dated Blaise for a time. Then there was the professors of course. That’s it.”

“Would she have told anyone?”

“No. The Greenglass family is old money and any form of weakness would be buried before it got out. Why?”

“Could you ran this toxicology report even years later?”

“It depends. Some toxins don’t show up depending on the time frame and how the body was handled.” Barry answered. 

“We have to go.” Ron said packing the files as fast as he could.

“Why?” Malfoy felt his stomach drop not liking the expression Ron wear.

“Zabini is still in the hospital so is Nott and I know who’s behind this.” Thanking Barry for his help Ron took the stairs two at a time never slowing until he hit the street. Thankful Malfoy was right behind him and hailed them a cap. Back at the apartment Malfoy quickly packed a bag as Ron called Harry for a portkey.

With a bang Harry stood holding on to an old boot. Shushing his questions Ron yelled for Malfoy to join them. With heavy foot fall Malfoy shouldered his bag grabbing ahold of the portkey. With in a minute their world began to spin uncontrollably as the walls of Malfoy’s flat was replaced by the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. With out a word Ron gripped Malfoy's hand pulling him to the fireplaces where they flooed side by side to St. Mungo. Harry hot on their heels. 

“Barry got me thinking of everyone who knew about Astoria illness and their were a few people left off the list.” Ron became explaining as he pulled Malfoy through the halls of the hospital. “There is Harry and myself as well as Hanson plus the original Auror of her case. Which by the way Harry it was Jefferson who just so happened to retire afterwards. The one we forget about was the Healer who treated her after childbirth. The one we got suspend without pay.”

“That was close to five-six years old. What does he have to do with anything?” Harry asked half a step behind Ron and Malfoy.

“Remember what he said? He wanted nothing to do with helping her. Said if she died it would be her own fault.”

“Which prick said that?” Malfoy braked but neither Auror were listening as they barged right into Chief Warbeck office.  

“Where is the Healer that treated Theodore Nott in the ER?” Ron demand 

“Wait I thought-“

“The Auror department is set up different from the muggle police force as in we don’t have just one Medical Examiner. We get whoever is on call at that time. Which mean we could get a rookie still in training or a senior Healer.” Ron explained staring at Warbeck. “Funny how the Healer who ruled Astoria Greenglass’s death as natural causes was also the one who treated Nott and was on call the nights he almost died from heart failure.”

“Now hold on just a minute Weasley.” Warbeck leaped to her feet outraged. 

“He also was the senior Healer here when Zabini was brought in. I want his address now.”

“That wont be necessary since Healer Crater is on duty.”

“Where?”

“I will not have you accusing one of my Healers like a common criminal. We have all taken the oath to do no harm!”

“And yet several of your healers have looked the other way or just full on ignore someone in need.” Ron bite back. “I know these few Slytherins very well and they never would have turned on each other. Never would they hurt someone else. So I’ll ask again for you to get me Crater before I bring the full forces of the Auror department down on you.”

“Very well but I will be demanding a public apology from you and the Auror department when you are proven wrong.” Warbeck hissed before taking her leave.

“Weasley?” Malfoy voiced locking eyes with the man who still held his hand. “If you’re wrong you wont have a career left and for what? A bunch of Slytherins who were awful to you and your own.”

“Crater didn’t murder anyone. At best he knows who did. At worst he looked the other way. I swore to Zabini I would prove his innocence. Promised Astoria I would protect her son and find his father. I took an oath to up hold the laws and I will be damned if I let even one guilty person escape justices.”

“You let me escape justice.” Malfoy pointes out. “You stood in front of the whole Wizengamot and I quote  _ ‘If Katie Bell and myself claimed Draco Malfoy had no reason to murder us in cold blood, then the only charges against him would be that of a trader. Which by the Wizengamot standards are those whom wish to harm the way of life for the magical community. And since Draco Malfoy did no harm to the magical community by his own hand therefore not guilty _ .”

“I was angry for a really long time. Hated the world and everyone in it.” Ron confessed.

“So why?” Malfoy asked placing his hand on top of Ron’s heart.

“I was ordered to.” Ron licked his lip nervously.

“And now?” Malfoy challenged stepping closer. Less then half afoot between them.

“It’s the right thing to do.” Harry spoke up as a way to remind the two they won’t alone.

“Scorpius.” Ron said the name like it was to mean something to Malfoy. “And Astoria.”

“I don’t follow.” Brushing blond hair off Malfoy forehead Ron became closer. 

“When I held Scorpius after he was born he never cried. Just stared at me with these wide innocent eyes. In that moment I realized all the pain, all the hatred, all the anger didn’t mean anything. When Rose was born I saw and felt the same thing. Again when Hugo came. Our children are the kings and should be protected from all the evils of the world because they will be the light in the dark.”

“Oh look Chief Warbeck is back and she has Carter with her.” Harry clapped his hands at a loss for anything better to do. “Take a sit Healer Crater, we have a few questions for you.”

“Great its you two again.” Healer Crater scoffed taking a sit. “You!”

“Me.” Malfoy smirked. Stepping in front of the sitting man. Caging Crater in with his hands on the chair arm rest he lead in, faces an inch apart. “Did you knowingly put my child in harms way?”

“What?” Crater asked bewildered. 

“Astoria Greenglass’s son is being hunted like a wild beast and you helped the attacker.” Ron explained. “Now tell us before I charge you with three counts of attempted murder and one count of murder. On top of falsifying documents.”

“What the hell are you on about Weasley?” Crater yelled outraged. “I took an oath to do no harm as a healer!”

“You had no problem letting us know how you felt about Astoria.”

“Of course not! Anyone who knowingly put themselves at risk is stupid in my opinion. Why chose to have a child if you know it could kill not only you but also a child! That child doesn’t deserve that.”

“You were angry that Astoria put her son at risk?” Harry asked.

“Do you know how many kids I had to treat during the war? How many died because I couldn’t save them?” Crater spat staring daggers at the Savior.

“You were there for Nott’s mysterious heart failures.” Ron pointed out.

“Yeah my partner cancelled on me. So I picked the shifts up for a co-worker.”

“Your partner?” Malfoy inquired staring Crater down. “Hank.”

“I would never hurt him.”

“You two want to fill us in.” Ron demanded.

“Hank was the men who helped me out. Who gave me my first muggle identity.” 

“I’m surprised you of all people didn’t know that Weasley bringing Hank's favorite and all.”

“Ok I thought I knew what was going on. Now I’m even more confused.” Harry said throwing his hands in the air. 

“Galaham is your partner.” Ron finally put the pieces together. “You falsified Astoria death certificate for him as well as taken the DNA sample form Zabini. Where is he?”

“Romaine.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie sat nursing his bruised jaw as Scorpius clung to him. He couldn’t believe this old man got the drop on him. Then again he was still solid muscle even if his prime was two decades ago. 

“Ron should find a better code. Using family is a smart idea with people who don’t know you. You know?” Galaham moved about Charlie’s kitchen as if it was his own. He had show up last night and was surprised Ron hasn’t made it here yet. Hearing the fireplace roaring to life Galaham meet Ron. “Took you long enough. What no Malfoy with you?”

“He didn’t want to come.” Ron shrugged nonchalantly strolling farther into the room taking note of where his brother and the kid was. “Long time no see Boss.”

“You figure it out then?”

“With some help. Didn’t think you had Hanson in your pocket though.”

“Best to not burn all your bridges my boy.” Galaham held a mug of coffee out for Ron to take. “So what have we learned?”

“To stay impartial and fight my heart out. Question how long did you know Jefferson was dead?” 

“A while now. Second victim actually.” Galaham took a sip of his tea never taking his eyes off Ron. “Just wasn’t sure why until you figured it out.”

“That’s why you dismissed Zabini and why you had him arrested. You were protecting me.”

“You were always my favorite.”

“And when I started asking more questions you couldn’t protect me any more.”

“I didn’t think you would jump out of St. Mungo’s fourth floor window either.”

“You’re retired old man.”

“Told you, I should’ve died peacefully at my desk.” Galaham laughed causing Ron to smile. 

“He doesn’t want anything to do with the kid.”

“He will.”

“Does he know?”

“No.”

“You good Charlie?” Ron called to his brother.

“I’m moving and no one is getting the new address.” Charlie yelled back.

“Take the kid. Go home. Wait.”

“Stay safe old man.” 

“You two.” Galaham moved so Ron could walk passed him 

“Come here Scorpius we are going home.” Picking the child up Ron held him tight. “I’m sorry I disappeared on you.” 

“You were going after daddy. Its ok.” 

Waving goodbye Ron carried Scorpius back to the fireplaces flooing them to his house. Stepping out of the fireplace they were greeted by Hermione and Harry.

“Charlie?” Harry asked.

“Bruised ego more then anything but he’ll be fine. Malfoy?” 

“I sat him up in your room sorry.”

“Better with me then by himself. Scorpius why don’t you go with Hermione and she’ll introduce you to the other kids.” Putting Scorpius down Ron watched Hermione take Scorpius's hand leading him up the stairs. 

“What is the plan?”

“To go about our normal routine and celebrate Christmas. Go home and I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” With a tight hug Harry took his leave as Ron headed towards his room.

Opening the bedroom door Ron found Malfoy standing at his desk staring at the family photo there. Ron stood there taking in his old rival. There were laugh lines edged into his face that weren’t there a decade ago. His hair the shortest its even been and clothes broken in and well worn. Only Malfoy’s pale gray eyes were the same. Still hooded and lifeless.

“That is the last photo ever taken with the whole family.” Ron explained taking the photo from Malfoy.

“Quidditch World cup of ’94.”

“You remember?” 

“Of course. You shouted so loud for Kurm I thought you pass out from air loss.” Malfoy joked as the smile slowly faded. “Then again that was before our lives went to shit.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Ron agreed placing the photo were it belonged. “You need to understand something.”

“You are going to use myself and my son as bait.”

“For someone so against being in his life you sure do claim him a lot.” Ron scoffed gripping Malfoy’s hand. “That aside however. Its not just your family on the line here. By bringing you two here I’m putting my own kids at risk to the very thing I never wanted them to see or be apart of.”

“I can take Scorpius and go.”

“And continue to hid. Change your names very few months and start over?”

“If that’s what it takes yeah.” 

“And your friends?”

“They can handle themselves.” Malfoy step away from Ron bumping into the bed. “Guess we are sharing a bed after all.”

“I can take the floor.” Ron offered.

“We are both adult. I think we’ll be fine.” 

“Then I’ll make dinner.” 

Taking a deep breath Malfoy followed Ron out to the kitchen where he found Hermione and three small children. It was easy to pick out which one belong to him. Standing barely at waist level was a blond haired boy who other then hair color didn’t favor him much in looks. No angular facial features and no sneering lips. Scrawny like he was at that age though.

Next to the blond was a tall freckled face girl who curly reddish brown hair had a mind of its own. And a smaller red headed boy who is the spitting image of a younger Ron Weasley. Not knowing what to say Malfoy occupied himself with helping Ron.

“Rose, Huge why not show Scorpius your club house.” Ron suggested opening the back door to keep an eye on them. Without words Ron and Malfoy prepared dinner as if they have been doing it for years. The only noise coming from the kids laughter or Hermione talking to herself over the work she brought home with her again. Calling the kids in for dinner they all sat down. Ron at the head of table with his kids to the right and Malfoy to his left next to Scorpius. Hermione at the other end with Viktor to her left.

None of the adults had to say much as the kids held up most of the conversation. Afterwards Hermione and Viktor started cleaning up as Ron send Rose to take a bath and set up a game of Wizard Chess for the boys. Malfoy never felt more of an outsider as he watched Scorpius sitting on Ron’s lap as he explained the game.

“Come and play Malfoy.” Ron called out. “I’ll coach one kid, you the other.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Is it because I’m here?” Scorpius whispered staring up at Malfoy with misty eyes.

“No. Not at all…. Its just been a long time since I’ve played.” 

“Then sit with Hugo. He’s been playing since he was a baby.” Ron smiled. Sighing Draco sat beside the young boy and before he knew it they had played two games before Scorpius was switched out for Rose. After Scorpius's bath Hugo left leaving Malfoy to team up with his son against the father daughter team. Which became more of a game between old rivals then teaching the kids to play. Once all the kids where ready for bed Malfoy watched as the other three adults tucked the kids in.

Retreating to Ron’s room Malfoy felt the tears beginning to fall. He let the pain of lost time and the lost of his family out. Crying those tears he refused to let fall for so long. The tears for a father he’ll never see again. Tears for a mother’s soothing voice he’ll never hear again. Tears for a son he missed so much time with.

With tears tracks and snot leaking from his nose was how Ron found him. Silently Ron wrapped Malfoy in his arms rocking him until his tears dried up and still they sat quietly. Turning into the embrace Malfoy buried his face into the crook of Ron’s neck huffing onto the sensitive skin.

“You should watch what you’re doing.” Ron warned, Adam's apple bobbing. 

“And why is that Auror Weasley?” Malfoy asked lips barely brushing Ron’s neck. 

“I think you are smart enough to figure it out.” Ron challenged cupping Malfoy’s neck. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Malfoy glanced up licking his lips. “After all you did interrupt my date.”

“With the Harry look alike.” Ron smiled leaning closer lips a hairs breath apart. “Here I thought you had better taste.”

“He was red headed at one point he got smart and dyed it.” Malfoy smiled back climbing on top of Ron’s lap about to close the gap between them stopping when he heard a knock of the door.

“Sorry to bother you so late Ron but its Parvati. Can I come in?” Swearing Ron lifted Malfoy off of him.

“Give me just a moment.” Ron called standing. Straightening his shirt he look at Malfoy laying on his bed. “Fuck me.”

“That was the plan.” Malfoy smirked getting to his feet heading for the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Once the bathroom door was closed Ron opened his bedroom door.

“What a surprise Parvati, what can I do for you?” Ron asked leaning on the door frame scanning her top to bottom.

“My boyfriend was attacked and then disappeared for two days.” She replied catching Ron off guard.

“Boyfriend?”

“We have been seeing each other for weeks. Did you forget our last chat about making things official?”

“Of course I do.” Ron forced a smile. “Who told you I was attacked? I was on a assignment.”

“Oh I just overheard some of the guys talking about it when I tried visiting you at work.” 

“You’re not Parvati but neat trick, cant believe I fail for it for so long.” Ron gripped the woman’s upper arm in a death grip. “If you hurt my kids in any way you will regret it Padma.”

“I need the boy.” Padma stated calmly.

“Why?”

“I just do! Please I’m begging you!” 

“Ron!” Glancing over Padma's shoulder Ron saw the mask figure who attacked him holding Hermione at wand point.

“Got to tell you that trick didn’t work out so well for you last time.” Ron smile dropped as the mask figure dragged Hermione towards the windows breaking them one by one. “I knew you would make a move just thought you were smart enough not to attack my home. Then again Padma was the Ravenclaw, right Parvati?” 

“When did you figure it out?” Parvati asked removing her mask.

“When I was in Central City over looking my files with Malfoy.” Ron’s grip on Padma never loosened as he moved them farther in the living room. “In on of the photographs from the Greenglass case was something very interesting that caught my eye.”

“And what was that?”

“A dress in a gift box.” Ron glanced to the stairs finding a  knocked out Viktor. “The very one you were wearing the day we met in St. Mungo.”

“It’s not like she was going to wear it.”

“What happened to you Parvati? Why do all of this?”

“You have no proof I did anything.”

“No doubt that is because you sister here help cover for you.” Ron reached around Padma holding her to his chest. “Let Hermione and my kids go.”

“Sure after you give me the devil child.”

“Can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” Parvati demanded. “Do you know who sired that thing?”

“I do. I spent the last several years tracking him down.” Ron spoke calmly noticing movement out of the corner of his eyes. Subtlety shacking his head no. “I just cant figure out why? Why are you so hell bent on getting Scorpius?”

“Malfoy did this! Its all his fault!” She screamed.

“How?” Ron pressured. “Malfoy held you at wand point and made you murder the mother of his child? Malfoy forced you to beat Nott with in an inch of his life? It was Malfoy who broke in to Zabini’s home and threaten him? He pushed a drunken Goyle down a flit of stairs? Tell me how it was Malfoy who made you repeatedly stab me? If so tell me what I’m missing.”

“She was a good person. An angel among snakes!” Parvati cried. “And he ruined her!”

“How? By loving her?” Malfoy was enraged by the Gryffindor’s words. “Astoria was the signal best thing that has ever happened to me!”

“Damn it Malfoy.” Ron cussed annoyed that he no longer had the upper hand.

“You killed her not me!” 

“Even if you keep repeating yourself it wont make it true.” Malfoy shot back coming to stand between the two groups. “I left her because she was worried about a dear friend. A friend she thought was becoming unhinged and needed her full attention. I never would have left if I knew she was pregnant.”

“That thing almost killed her!” Parvati screamed loosening her hold on Hermione who was surprisingly docile the whole time.

“My son isn’t a thing! He’s a living breathing beautiful boy. How dare you try and take that away all because you have some grudge against me. To use Ron like he doesn’t matter. Yeah I’m the awful one” Malfoy rant died to a hiss as he glared daggers. 

“Parvati please lets just go.” Padma pleaded with her sister tears forming. “Malfoy son never did anything wrong. Remember the sins of the partners aren’t the sins of a child. Astoria saved me once please let her son live for me.”

“No no no.” Parvati repeated shacking her head. Hermione took the distraction to her advantage as he head-butted Parvati broking the woman’s nose. Quickly Hermione grab the other woman’s wand hand twisting it behind her, ramming her face down to the floor.

“It pays to live with an Auror.” Hermione jeered binding Parvati's hands together before rushing to her husband.

Malfoy stated at the disgraced Gryffindor. Shocked one of the good guys could go rogue. Never moving as Ron called in reinforcements and had Padma explain the missing links. He listened as she told them how they meet Astoria in Hogwarts. How a fifth year Slytherin stood up to the Death Eaters who ran the schools. A Slytherin who risk her own life for a another. 

Parvati stayed in contact with Astoria after school. Their weekly lunch dates and how Astoria chose to stay in England even after all her family left. And when Malfoy came into Astoria life Parvati became jealous of a man her friend kept hidden. How outraged and betrayed Parvati felt when Astoria finally confided in her. 

Padma admitted to knowing that Parvati took to drugging Astoria tea claiming her sister just wanted to feel needed. That Parvati didn’t know about Astoria illness and that the drug would kill her. That it was her who made Jefferson disappeared when he got to close to Parvati. Though Padma knew nothing about her twin going after Nott and Goyle. That she was the one who broke into Zabini’s house hoping to get Scorpius away from her mentally unstable sister. 

Malfoy even felt outrage on Ron’s behalf when Padma spoke about taking Parvati place just weeks into their relationship. How she felt like she had to protect her sister and that she couldn’t believe Parvati would attack Ron like she had.

“If you knew she was unstable, why not come to me or Harry? We would’ve help.” Ron argued. 

“I didn’t want to see my sister behind bars.” Padma's tears freely falling.

“So you rather see more funerals?”

“No! I-“

“Now you both are going to Azkaban and two more families are burying loved ones. And if Nott doesn’t make it that’s another count of murder.”

“Nott?” Padma asked confused. “Neither of us had anything to do with his heart attacks.”

“You except me to believe that?” Ron demand as Harry stepped next to Malfoy.

“I swear to you Ron we didn’t.” Ron stared at her until Hanson hauled her away. 

“Came back just in time for all the fireworks, right Malfoy?” Harry gave a half smile placing a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. “What are your plans now since we don’t really need you for testimonies.”

“Theo is Scorpius’s godfather?” Malfoy questioned staring off into space. 

“Yeah.” Ron answered sensing Malfoy’s unasked question. “He’s more then welcome to stay here. We don’t have a lot but he’ll be taken care of.”

“I have something that belongs to you.” Malfoy said walking back to Ron’s room. With in a few minutes he was back in front of Ron holding a faded orange sweater. “Several years ago Astoria sent this to me through Hank. Umm Galaham to you I guess. Anyways, in her note she said it would bring me happiness one day. I finally understand what she meant.”

Taking the sweater from Malfoy’s hands Ron realized it belonged to him. He didn’t even have to look for the name sewn into the tag as it was the sweater of his favorite Quidditch team. It was also the one Ron wrapped newborn Scorpius in that cold January day.

“I forgot all about this sweater.” Ron admitted with a smile handing it back. “Keep it. When you are ready we’ll be right here.”

Fighting back his emotions Malfoy glanced around the room. Most of the Aurors were gone now leaving only Healer Crater checking on Viktor and Hermione getting the kids ready to go somewhere.

“How?” Malfoy just had one final question that needed answering before he left.

“Barry actually.” Ron replied smirking. “When he came in he was talking about this case and how the victim knew the person. And the only way Joe, I’m assuming a cop, caught the person was because they became close to the investigation. Parvati randomly came back into my life right after Nott was attacked. Always popping into my office without notice and then she knew things about my case I didn’t.”

“Another mystery to solve then. Who actually attacked Theo if not the Patil Twins.” Malfoy smiled clutching the sweater close.

“You could always stay. Never know when a CSI will come in handy.” Ron stepped closer running his hands up and down Malfoy’s arms. “Could always learn some pointer on being a dad from me in return for helping.”

“And I would live here of course.” Malfoy stood on his tippy toes finally matching Ron’s height.

“Twenty-four hours of full time learning naturally.”

“You two seriously need to realize you’re not alone.” Harry spoke sliding his arm between the two. 

Sharing a smile the two former rivals playfully pushed Harry back. In that moment all the animosity between the two faded away as they came to an unspoken understanding. The years of pain and heartache led to the pair being tackled to the floor by three small humans all laughing.

“You ready for this?” Ron challenged.

“Bring it on Weasel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the author via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of Ron/Draco Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The author will be revealed in late March.


End file.
